St Hoshi's School
by Digitaldog
Summary: IYYYH X-Over Yadadada. Merry Christmas & a REALLY long chapter is my present to my faithful reviewers.
1. Default Chapter

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them  
  
RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language  
  
GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
SUMMARY: Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?  
  
COUPLES: Kagome/Kurama, Sango/Hiei [I'm sorry to Hiei/Kag fans but I like Sango/Hiei way better so I shoved her with Kurama because I write too much Inu/Kag in stories], Yusuke/Keiko  
  
Chapter 1: The School & New Friends  
  
.:Kagome's POV:.  
  
Ok so my life isn't as normal as I expected. I had a weird feeling today was different but being accepted into St. Hoshi! I mean I knew about youkai & I was a miko and all but St. Hoshi! You see St. Hoshi was a school for Youkai, Youkai Exterminators, & Miko/Priest. All have one thing in common, all know about Maikai, Reikai, & Niegenkai. Maikai was realm of youkai, Reikai was the afterlife world, & Niegenkai is the human world. Average humans only know about Niegenkai but we call it Earth. My okaa-san went to St. Hoshi's and my grandpa & grandma did too and so on & so forth. I sighed as I remembered how I got in.  
  
.|Flashback|.  
  
"Kagome you got mail" my little brother Souta said handing me an envelope, it had claw marks on it I carefully opened it and shrieked. It was from St. Hoshi & it was written in blood. "You knew it would come sooner or later" Souta said going back to his video game as I sat down from the shock. I showed my grandpa who shouted in joy and my mother gave a polite smile.  
  
.|End Flashback|.  
  
I sighed as I was dropped off at a forest, a dark and creepy one for that matter. My okaa-san said that there was test waiting for me. I shivered as it was October 31st, Halloween. It was fall and I had yet to see any test. I walked through the forest with the tree of no leaves. I looked to see 3 demons. Weird for that matter. One looked like an over grown lizard, another looked like a rat with wings, & the last was a stupid Cyclops. "I hear your going to St. Hoshi" said the lizard  
  
"Uh... whats St. Hoshi" Said the stupid Cyclops  
  
"Oh shut up baka" said the rat  
  
"Hai" I said with a stutter as I reached for an arrow and pierced the lizard  
  
"You... killed him" said the rat  
  
"Uh... whats kill?" said the Cyclops as the rat & I sweat dropped then the rat attacked me. I grabbed another arrow and shot him but he dodged. I took 2 arrows and pined him to a tree with the blow on the tree making him unconscious. The Cyclops stood there like an idiot but then saw whats go on "Huh? Where did everyone go" the Cyclops said sobbing as him raged at me I reached for an arrow but I was out of them. I just hope the school has more. He took his club and hit me hard but I was determined to get to St. Hoshi's so I got up even if my bones felt like they were crushed. Just as he was about to shrike again I let out a strange energy, which flung him against a tree making him unconscious too? I ran off to the end of the forest where a castle awaited. I was guessing that was St. Hoshi. The sun was rising as well.  
  
I got there and saw 2-ogre guard " Ay. Is this St. Hoshi" I asked showing them my invitation  
  
"Hai" they said together as the allowed me in  
  
I walked through a grand hallway. It was pretty big. I walked on & on. It seemed like the hall went on forever until I tripped on a suit of armor and someone caught me. He had red hair and seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform. "You must be the new student" He said thinking for a second "Huragashi, Kagome" he then said as I nodded "Konnichiwa I'm..."  
  
"JIGANSHI!!!!" I then heard someone yell as I really short guard in black with black hair that was spiked as though it was a flame being chased by a female in a weird armor chased him  
  
"Oh no! What did Hiei do this time" the red head said as the girl stopped by us  
  
"Kurama, can't you do something about you friend, he tried to kill me again" she said  
  
"Taijiya, its your fault you let your guard down" said the spiky black haired guy called Hiei said to her as she stuck out her tongue  
  
"Guys, we have a new student here" the red head dubbed, Kurama said with a sweatdrop  
  
"Oh sorry" said the girl. I was guessing her name was Taijiya but it sounded more like a last name  
  
"Konnichiwa" I said  
  
"Gomen about my rudeness just a second ago" said Taijiya with a bow  
  
"Hn" was all Hiei said  
  
"Though I'm not sorry for his rudeness" said Taijiya "Don't bother with him hes a baka gaki"  
  
"And she a lousy buso hirogeru onna of a bitchy tomboy" I heard Hiei mutter and Taijiya whacked him then they started to beat each other up  
  
"Its ok Kagome, they fight every morning but deep down inside the really love each other" Kurama said  
  
"ME LOVE THAT FREAK NO WAY!" the both said "AY!"  
  
"Enough of this" Kurama said as he turned to me again "Sorry about my 2 friends rudeness, your going to have to live with it for the 2 weeks because Sango is your student guide"  
  
"Eh?" I expressed confusingly whos Sango "I'm Sango if your wandering, you probably though for a moment there my name was Taijiya but it my last name" Taiji... I mean Sango said  
  
"Hai" I replied as she did something to my invitation  
  
"Lets see, yep I'm her student guide, OOOOO! Looks like you'll be roommates with Kurama" Sango said  
  
"Roommates" I said confusingly  
  
"You see you have a partner to share a room, usually its girl-boy roommates" Sango explained as I understood "Since I'll be in ALL of your classes, I get to show you around, go thing today is Saturday, November 1st" She said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"On Saturdays, we don't have classes Sunday classes only go from Noon-3 p.m. and classes during the week go from 8 a.m. -6 p.m." Kurama said  
  
"Ok, I'll give you grand tour and then you can meet all our other friends" Sango said happily as Kurama nodded  
  
"I'll take the stuff your grandfather sent to the room" He said leaving  
  
"Jiganshi, I'll deal with you later" Sango said as Hiei left  
  
"Ay, whos your roommate" I asked Sango said she pointed her head over to Hiei figures  
  
:|Kagome & Kurama's Room still Kagome's POV|:  
  
"How was your tour" Kurama asked as we came in  
  
"It was nice" I replied  
  
"Kurama, I though the others were coming" Sango said from the kitchen, it was only 1 in the afternoon & I arrived 7 this morning. It was a long tour. Principal Koenma told me to give my regards to my grandpa when I saw him. I went in the kitchen to help Sango with lunch.  
  
When I came out with lunch there were a lot of people. There was Hiei, a white haired guy with kawaii inu ears, a monk, a orange haired guy, a blacked haired guy, a brown haired girl, a blue haired girl, and a wolf youkai sat on the couch talking while the TV showed sumo wrestling. Atleast I know this place has electronics. "Um... Lunch is ready" I stuttered  
  
"I think I'm in love" said the wolf youkai, the monk, and the orange hair dude  
  
"Will you be my mate" asked the wolf youkai but was knocked out of the way by the monk  
  
"Will you bare my child" asked the monk who was knocked away by the orange haired guy  
  
Kissing my hand the orange haired guy started "I'm the great..."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T" said the monk and wolf youkai and they started wrestling  
  
"MIROKU! KOUGA! KAZUMA" Sango screamed as they stopped the fighting  
  
"Oh Sango dearest how I..." the monk started but was bopped on the head by Sango  
  
"Gomen Kagome-San" Sango said to me "This is Hentai, Miroku" she said pointing to the monk who was knocked out on the floor "Then theres Lobo, Kouga" she said pointing to the wolf youkai "Kuwabara, Kazuma" she said pointing to the orange haired dude "Theres Ukimora, Keiko" she then pointed to the brown haired girl "Next to her is her Kare/Kareshi Uremeshi, Yusuke" she said pointing to the black haired guy who was going to speak but "Don't be rude now Yusuke" she said going on with the introductions "The next is Botan" she said pointing the blue haired girl "The last is Inuyasha" she said pointing to the guy with Inu Ears "Then you already now Minamono, Shuiichi a.k.a. Kurama and Jiganshi, Baka Gaki Hiei"  
  
"Well your still nothing but a lousy buso hirogeru onna of a bitchy tomboy" was all Hiei said about Sango who attacked him the instant he finished. We all had a laugh about it but then Miroku had to hold back Sango & Kurama had to hold back Hiei.  
  
Lunch was nice and we girls got the TV. It was fashion weekend on one of the networks so we watched that. The boys and Sango weren't pleased. Hiei was right about her being a tomboy but not a lousy buso hirogeru onna of a bitchy tomboy. Hiei didn't talk much unless he had a rude comment about Sango. We had to break up a lot of fights. I found out a lot of things like Miroku is Sango's ex-boyfriend and Inuyasha is half youkai, half human.  
  
It became night quick so the others left for their rooms. The good thing was that there were 2 beds but Sango said that the beds switch every month, which means next month gulp we sleep together.  
  
-.:|End Chapter Here|:.-  
  
Well that was chapter 1 and I hope I did well for a 1st timer. It's also my 1st time using YHH characters.  
  
Phrases Used  
  
lousy buso hirogeru onna of a bitchy tomboy- lousy ugly slut of a bitchy tomboy  
  
baka gaki- idiotic punk  
  
Kare/Kareshi- boyfriend 


	2. Kagome's First Day

                   St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

SUMMARY: Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?

COUPLES: Kagome/Kurama, Sango/Hiei [I'm sorry to Hiei/Kag fans but I like Sango/Hiei way better so I shoved her with Kurama because I write too much Inu/Kag in stories], Yusuke/Keiko

Kagome's First Day 

.:Kurama's POV:.

We woke up to a loud BANG! Sango & Hiei were at it again next door. I warned Kagome last night before we went to bed about that being the alarm clock. I wonder what Hiei did this time. I could hear the Hirakotsu bang against the walls as Kagome said "Just 5 more minutes" I smiled as I tapped Kagome.

 "Um time to wake up" I said As Kagome lifted

"Time already" she said as the Hirakotsu banged against the walls again. Sango won't stop 'til she is satisfied. Hiei as usual came in the room and locked the door. He could dodge but sooner or later he'd be whacked.

"JIGANSHI! MINAMONO! OPEN UP" Sango screamed from the outside

"Sango is it time already" I heard Yusuke asked the girl and she probably nodded because she then started banging on the door again

"HIEI GET YOUR SCRONY ASS OUT HERE" Sango screamed as he smirked turning to Kagome and me. Kagome was surprise at how violent Sango was after Hiei.

"Um……… Kurama does this happen every morning" Kagome asked as I nodded turning to Hiei

"What was it this time" I asked

"Hn"

"I need more of an explanation for her to be this violent" I said looking through the peep hole "And in her exterminator uniform" I smirked then said "Did you try to kill her again"

"Yes and he saw me naked!" Sango yelled "NOW LET ME IN"

"Its your fault onna, you knew I was on couch by the bathroom like usual and besides I WAS READING THE NEWSPAPER" Hiei yelled back. A normal morning. Sango accused Hiei of being a murderer and a peeping tom, Hiei comes running into my room now Kagome and I's, and they yell back and forth. 

"Its so love" I heard Inuyasha say then hit the floor. Probably Sango whacked him with the Hirakotsu.

"TAIJIYA!" I heard someone yell as Kagome peeped through the peep hold "Are you and Jiganshi fighting again"

"Hai Seeshomaru-Sensai" She said

"Whos Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

"Hes a teacher here, He teaches the use of weapons plus hes Inuyasha's older half brother" I explained as she nodded 

"Now Taijiya stop this or I'll expel the both of you" I heard Sesshomaru say leaving as the door opened

"Finally I found my key" Sango said plopping on the couch "Ay, Kagome-Chan, I got your schedule"

12:00-12:45 Science   

12:45-1:30 Martial Arts   

1:30-2:15 Use of Weapons  

2:15-3:00 History  

"Gomen Kagome-Chan about what just happened" Sango said after she finished reading her list "Ay! Kagome, lets make breakfast"

"Ok" Kagome said, though Sango could be a pain in the rear a lot she did cook well. Kagome and her went into the kitchen.

.:Kagome's POV:.

I decided to do the rice while she did the pork buns. Sango may be a tomboy but shes no stranger when it comes to cooking. I kept looking at my schedule then asked Sango "Do all most of our classes have to do with fighting"

"Hai" Sango said with a smile "But if you're bad at fighting its ok because Kurama & I will be in all your classes with ya"

"That's nice to hear" I said as we finished up with breakfast

Breakfast wasn't quiet at all. Hiei commented on how Sango ate like a pig then she commented we could probably see his bones, then they started fist fighting and food flew everywhere. It was 11:30 & Sango said we had to get into our uniforms. I found out demons like Kurama & Hiei wore whatever, Miko like me wore an old fashion miko out fit, & Sango wears a youkai exterminator outfit. Time passed and found myself with Sango, Kurama, & Hiei in the hallways. 

.-School Hallway-.

"NEE-SAN!" I heard a boy cry. He sounded much like Souta but different. He wore a youkai exterminator uniform like Sango. His had freckles on both sides of his nose and wore a boy's ponytail.

"Oh! Kohaku" Sango said

"Sango you got to run, Kikyo is coming" said a brown haired boy on Kohaku's shoulder. He was a Kitsune youkai all right. 

"I've been lookin' for a fight" Sango said cracking her knuckles as the commotion the hallway stopped and a girl who looked a bit like me and was in miko uniform entered. With her eyes closed she stopped at Sango. Behind the girl there was a vampire-looking girl and a girl who wore white all the way through. 

"I except your challenge" said the girl

"My, My this girl has a splendid spirit" said the one with total white stuff 

Once the girl who excepted Sango's challenge saw Kurama behind me she gave a big smile "KURMA-KUN!!" said the girl happily "Don't hide my tomadachi won't bite you they are only trained to bite Sango-Baka" Kohaku, Hiei, Shippou, & Kurama backed away & ticked off Sango drew her sword and started slicing at Kikyo. "Sango I see you're in a violent rage today" 

"You sparked it Kikyo-BAKA" Sango said as an old woman with pale pink hair came out with an old woman with pale blond/gray hair & an eye patch came out

"Ye Sango & Ye Sister are fighting" said the pale blond haired one

"Nee-San Dear Hai" Kikyo responded 

"You know you only fight in your fighting classes" said the pale pinked haired one

"Genkai-Sensai Hai" Sango said as she grabbed my hand "Lets get to into Kaede-Sensei's room before Kikyo" Kurama tried to follow but Kikyo was hold him back and the vampire looking one was hold Hiei back and then Sango got really ticked off "Will yal cut it out. You gotta learn the meaning of the word no"

"Stop being a 3-timer Sango-Deary" said the vampire looking one

"Yea who do you love? Hiei, Kurama, or Miroku" Kikyo asked

"DO YAL GOT BRAIN DAMGE OR SOMETHING! I DON'T LIKE HIEI, KURAMA IS MY FRIEND, & MIROKU IS MY EX" Sango said she can be scary

"Sango why are they picking on you" I asked

"Ay! New onna" Kikyo called to me "Stay away from Sango. She is a violent tomboy who doesn't deserve friends" 

"Yea and she steals your boyfriend" said the vampire lady. The all white one didn't seem to talk much 

"Kagura, Shut-Up, nobody wants to hear your voice" Sango said "You too Kikyo" nobody talked so she said "I'll collect my prizes for out talking you" with that she removed every finger of Kikyo's off Kurama then Kagura's off of Hiei "Ja Ne, Arigato" 

.-In Science Class-.

.:Sango's POV:.

"Those girls got serious brain damage" I said in class as I took my seat next to Hiei. Though I was Kagome's Guide, I was Hiei's partner in classes. Baka Hiei. Why do some many people think I like him? I saw Kagome was talking to her partner Kurama and I looked to the back where Kikyo was about to break the glass of chemicals in her hand because Kagome & Kurama were laughing. "Kikyo is so going haywires" I said to my self as class started. This class we were to make a weapon using only earth materials, which meant we could only use things found in nature. Kikyo was about to test the weapon she made on Kagome but Kagome dumbfounded dropped something and ducked unknown of the danger. 

"Drats" I heard Kikyo say 

**.-Martial Arts Class-.**

We had to boast our combat skills for if we lost our weapon. Since her partner was Inuyasha she planned for him to quickly dodge her punch and Kagome whose area was behind Inuyasha, would suffer it. But she didn't count on Kagome dodging one of Kurama's punches in result……… she broke a nail.

**.-Use of Weapons Class-.**

Kikyo tried a mixture of the maneuvers she used in Science & Martial Arts. She shot an arrow from her bow, Inuyasha dodged, then Kagome dodges but this time a twist was added. Instead of hitting the floor, it hit Sesshomaru-Sensei. Boy was he mad, he wanted to expel her that very moment. But as bad luck came the bell rang. We skipped History because our history teacher was sick. No subs around here.

**.-Hallways-.**

"New Onna!" Kikyo screamed as I stood in front of Kagome "Away with you tomboy" She said pointing her arrows at Kagome who hid behind me "Away New Onna"

"What did she do to you" I asked

"Steal Kurama" Kikyo said

"And I know who taught her" Kagura glared at me

"This is a big miss understanding, Kurama & I are nothing but friends" Kagome said as I raised my sword but we were saved by Sesshomaru-Sensai who didn't notice my sword. 

"Kikyo, in my classroom" he said Kagura watched her friend go in and stood in a position but then saw I was staying at Sesshomaru-Sensai. Did I ever say that I have a huge crush on Sesshomaru-Sensai? If I didn't, gomen. 

I didn't notice Kagura was about to attack me until Rin-Chan said "Kagura, What has Sesshomaru-Sama-Otou-San said about fighting in the halls" 

"Rin-Chan Konnichiwa" I said

"San-Nee-San Konnichiwa" Rin said back as Kagura left

"This is Kagome-San, she is new here" I said

"Very well, I'm Rin and Sesshomaru is my adoptive Otou-san & San-Chan here is like my Nee-San"

I then saw the young boys from earlier "Hey!" the 2 said 

"Kagome I'd like you to meet my younger brother Taijiya, Kohaku" I said pointing to my brother who has greenish-blackish-brown hair in a male ponytail in a taijiya uniform "And his friend Kurama's cousin Minamono, Shippou" 

"Nice to meet yal" Kagome said seeing I had a few bad scratches on my back "Sango-San! Happen Nani!" I just looked in the area of Hiei & she knew whom then pointed to the ones under that and looked in both ways of Kikyo & Kagura. "Okay lets go patch that up"

**Chapter Ends Here**

**Nee-San –** _Older Sister_

**Otou-San – **_Father_

**Sensai – **_Teacher_

**Miko – **_Priestess_

**Taijiya – **_Demon Exterminator_

**Baka- **_Idiot **_[When reading any type of Yu Yu Hakusho Fiction you might see the author say _**_

**_KuwaBAKA for KuwaBARA]_**

  

**_         _**


	3. A Band?

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

SUMMARY**: Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**

COUPLES**: Kagome/Kurama, Sango/Hiei **[I'm sorry to Hiei/Kag fans but I like Sango/Hiei way better so I shoved her with Kurama because I write too much Inu/Kag in stories]**, Yusuke/Keiko, **[Theres More! But I'm not spoiling too much. People are asking if this is Kag/Kur well read this section]

A Band? 

**.:Kagome's POV:.**

Once we got back to Sango's room I patched her back up. Wow! She had so many enemies. I yawned as I finished and Kurama, Hiei, Miroku, & Inuyasha came in. "Konichiwa" I said as Sango gave a little grumble

"We are going into town would yal like to join" Miroku asked as Sango stopped looking like she was sulking, go up, grabbed my hand, & ran out the door

"Guess that was a hai" Inuyasha said

"Hurry Up, the day doesn't slow down" Sango yelled as I was still in her gripped

"Well get Yusuke, Kouga, Kuwabara, Keiko, & Botan then meet you" Kurama yelled

"Okay!" I said as Sango rushed out the doors of the building 

**.-In Town at an Ice Cream Parlor-.**

"You mean on you free time your allowed outside the castle & into a big city like this" I said

"Yea and we can buy stuff with our own money" Sango said finishing up her ice cream

"Well I've sort of made a reputation as being an outcast & a fighter so people think I'm a bully & a kare stealer but I'm not" Sango said as I saw Keiko & Botan come

"Why hello onna" Botan said with a cheerful face and Keiko gave a smile

"Where are the boys" I asked

"Yusuke & Kuwabara found the video arcade, Hiei found a nice sword shop, Kurama had to stop at a greenhouse, Kouga is looking for stuff for his wolves, & we all know where Miroku is" Keiko said

"Where?" I asked as Sango whispered something to me "WHAT A HENTAI!" I screamed as Sango covered my mouth

"We should go do our own shopping" Sango said letting go of my mouth. Alittle after we walked, we passed a music shop with a poster in the window. 

"HEY! I heard Kikyo was entering that" Botan exclaimed as Sango got fired up

"What is it" Sango said

"Battle no Bands which you should know, teens get a band of atleast 3 people & then get a bunch of songs together to perform one of them in front of judges. Whoever the judges like most wins" Keiko said

"I remember that! Hey how about we put a band together and show them a thing or 2" Sango said as Keiko & Botan nodded & she turned to me "You"

"Well I don't know I mean why are yal asking me yal have only known me for a day" I said Sango gave a smirk

"You're a friend of ours now" Sango said, "Friendship doesn't answer to time"

I gave a smiled and said "Hai" 

"So does anyone play an instrument" Sango asked, "I play a bit of Guitar & Bass"

"I play the keyboard" Botan exclaimed

"I can do some drumming" Keiko said

"And I play a bit of Guitar as well" I finished

"San-Chan what are you doing here" I heard Rin called as she hugged Sango

"Konnichiwa Sango, Keiko, Botan, & whom" an onna behind Rin said. She had turquoise hair like Botan's but with 2 red pieces. She wore a sky blue kimono with a red ribbon. 

"Hey! Yukina" Keiko & Botan said. So the onna's name is Yukina.

"I'm Kagome" I said

"Rin-Chan, Yuki-Chan, we are about to enter in the Battle no Band" Sango said

"Really San-Chan" Rin said "Yukina & I can be backup"

"Okay" Sango said going in and came out "WE GOT IN!" she screamed as we all gave a screech of delight

"I'll go tell the boys" Botan said but was stopped by Sango

"Don't! I heard that they were going to this so I want it to be a surprise" Sango said with a smirk as we agreed "We are aloud early off of school Friday because it starts at 6:30 so we'll get off at 4:00"

"We should go inside, get instruments, practice from after dinner to 50 minutes before bedtime which is at 10:00 p.m. right?" I said as Sango nodded and the rest did

"So who is leader?" Yukina asked

"Kagome" Sango said, me!

"Why me" I asked

"Because you have leader qualities" Sango said "I can't lead a football team much less a band, Keiko is too perfect to lead, Yukina is too shy, Botan is too outgoing, & Rin is still young"

"But I guessing I wouldn't be any better" I said

"Well don't worry" Sango said with a grin "Now lets go meet up the boys, I'd like to see that sword shop & slice Hiei's head off" 

"Eh?" was all I could say as Keiko whispered in my ear

"She does this every time we are in town" She said as Botan pulled me over

"She actually almost sliced Kurama's arm off when she was arming for Hiei's leg" Botan said

"Guys San-Chan is violent & I was there when it happened but can't we give San-Chan some slack" Yukina said

"Before we see the boys don't yal need instruments" Rin asked

"Of course" I said as I walked in with Sango, Keiko, Botan, Rin, & Yukina following. Sango & I bought a electric guitar, Keiko bought a nice drum set, & Botan bought a keyboard. After that we saw the sword shop that Hiei was in which was next to the greenhouse Kurama was in which was across the street from the video arcade Yusuke & Kuwabara were in which was on the same block as the pet shop for wolves in which Kouga found interesting, and the club where Miroku is 2 blocks away from the shop. 

"Remember don't tell them" was what Sango said as we approached them

"What are yal hiding" Yusuke said with his big mouth 

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara said "AND KAGOME!" 

>

"Konnichiwa Kazuma-Kun" Yukina said with Kuwabara holding her hands 

"Dearest Yukina" Kuwabara said letting go of her hands then latching on to mine "Oh Dear Miko Kagome"

Sango then unlatched his hands then smiled "Now shouldn't we be going"

"Sesshomaru-Sensai-Sama-Otou-San must be worried" Rin said as Sango blushed at the mention of Sesshomaru. She had told me earlier she had a crush on him even if he threatens to expel her. 

"Why do you call the guy so many names" Kouga asked 

"Because he is a sensai, he is son of Inutaisho-Sama of the Western lands, & He is my adoptive otou-san" Rin responded as we all laughed. Well maybe not Hiei but you must admit Sango has a point about him being creepy. 

.:Sango's POV:.

We finished our laughing & walked back to school. I had the instruments safely hidden. Our cover story was that we were looking for clothing & it took forever to get me to go in the store. Don't ask why it does, I just don't believe in a closet full of clothing. 

Anyway, Miroku started saying how nice his time was in the club & us onna each gave him a piece of our minds. I hit him with my Hirakotsu, Kagome with her bow, Keiko slapped him, Botan hit him over the head with her oar, Rin-Chan stepped on his foot, & Yuki-Chan sat there like she usually does. If you did know, my Hirakotsu is a gigantic boomerang that must humans can't handle. Also that this whole city is know as Youkai Country so we are allowed to carry around weapons. From what I said we did to him from talking about the club you should know what we are talking about. Sometimes I don't know why I ever dated the guy. 

"Well Miroku that's what you get for being a hentai" Keiko said as we finished

"Record timing too, 0:59.98 seconds" Yuki-Chan said as she pulled out her pocket watch with her usual cheerful smile as we all smiled cheerfully. Well maybe not Miroku-San & Hiei-Baka. Miroku is knocked out while Hiei is just a plain baka. Hes also creepy, self-centered, & oh! Did I forget to mention that he is Yuki-Chan's long lost brother? Well sorry if I didn't mention. 

****

While we walked back we bumped into people I didn't want to.

****

"SANGO! I thought you were gone for good" said Kikyo coming with Kagura, Kanna, & ………

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as I pulled him by his Samoyed ears "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU A TRAITOR" I said as I started pulling on the ears tightly

"OW! OW! OW!~" Inuyasha screamed 

"Also its that new onna" Kagura said 

"Soul so pure just right for my collection" Kanna said as I stopped with Inuyasha & started yelling at Kanna

"YOUR NOT TAKING KAGOME'S SOUL!GOT THAT! YOU KNOW YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO USE YOUR MIRROR ON STUDENTS ANYWAY!YOUARESUCHABAKATHATYOUDON'TKNOWYOURONEANDYOUKNOWALL3OFYALAREBAKA" I screamed

"Such a waste of the student body" Kikyo said

"I should be saying the same for you" Keiko said "Just look at your report card, you flirt with Kurama so much you don't study & get the worst scores in the school's history. Atleast your friends make better scores than you"

Keiko, always worrying about test scores but she has a point, St. Hoshi's used to be a school with smart people but with Kikyo around our schools rankings have dropped. 

"Well we came for Kurama & Hiei no one else" Kagura said 

"And for the complete expelling no the new onna" Kikyo said

"Hmmm" Kagome squealed in fear "What did I ever do!" 

"You want Kurama!" Kagura said 

"Huh? Wait a minute it's a big misunderstanding! I've only known the guy for a day!" Kagome said defending herself

"True, True" Kikyo said taking it under consideration 

"But Kikyo did fall for him under 10 minutes so you could also have" Kagura said as Kikyo nodded

"I was with Sango half of yesterday!" Kagome said as I got in the middle

"Ya know what colors would look good on ya" I said cracking my knuckles

"NANI!" Kikyo & Kagura said together

"KURO & AKA!" I said "Because your blood will be showing with a black eyes & swollen bruises" 

"Hmp!" Kikyo & Kagura said leaving with Kanna and I turned to Inuyasha as he ran & I grabbed his eyes again & started beating him up

"HOW DARE YOU HANG WITH THEM! HOW DARE YOU" I said as I saw the other go off as I rushed to go off with them

**CHAPTER 3 ENDS HERE **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	4. Rommate Challenge

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Kagome/Kurama**, **Sango/Hiei**, **Yusuke/Keiko**_, _**Inuyasha/Kikyo **[There's more & I'm revealing 'em as I introduce the couple or as Kag/Kur & San/Hiei, the main couples] **

**Roommate Challenge            **

**.:Kagome's POV:.**

**.-Wednesday Morning-.**

I woke up to the Hirakotsu like usual with a yawn. "Time to wake up, Iie" 

"Hai" Kurama said as Hiei ran into the room again "Ohayo Hiei"

"Nani did you do this Ohayo" I asked as Hiei only did a hn which meant the same things as yesterday which was the same thing as Monday which was the same thing as Sunday "Ok then"

Sango finally got in the room & handed me a slip of paper "Schedule"

_8:00 a.m. – 8:30 a.m.  Prepare for Roommate Challenge_

_8:30a.m. -9:00 a.m. Roommate Challenge_

_9:00 a.m. – 10:45 a.m. Use of Weapons_

_10:45 a.m.- 11:30 a.m. History_

_11:30 a.m. – 12:15 p.m. Science_

_12:15 p.m.- 12:45 p.m. Lunch_

_12:45 p.m. – 1:30 p.m.  Gym._

_1:30 p.m. – 2:15 p.m.  Study Hall_

_2:15 p.m. – 3:00 p.m. Free Period_

_3:00 p.m.- 4:00 p.m.  Martial Arts_

_4:00 p.m.- 4:45 p.m.  Dance _

_4:45 p.m. – 5:30 p.m. Prepare for Round #2_

_5:30 p.m. – 6:00 p.m.  Roommate Challenge_

"Whats Roommate Challenge" I asked looking at the clock, it was 7:00 a.m.

"Its when Roommates compete in teams to beat another Team of Roommates" Sango explained to me "But only those with challenge letters compete and only 4 rooms get a letter. Good thing this only happens on Wednesdays & Fridays. Also they tend to change stuff time to time" 

"Oh! We have a letter" Kurama said as he read it saying we would be competing in the roommate challenge 

"COOL! Hiei and I are competing too" Sango said, "Hope we don't have to fight"

"During the preparation we can make a double attack" Kurama told me

"Double Attack?" I asked another question

"You make an attack with your roommate that you use usually as a combo attack to defeat your opponent" Kurama said as Sango nodded

"Best we make Breakfast" Sango said as we made our way to the kitchen. Time past as it became 8:00. 

"Ja Ne Sango-San" I said as she made her way with Hiei & the 2 of them bickered half way down the hall. Kurama just smiled as we began our training.

**.-In the Arena, still Kagome's POV-.**

"Alright" Koto, the cat lady started "Today for the roommate challenge we are going to do stuff a bit differently, one player from each team will face one another" 

"Every week they seem to change it a bit" Kurama muttered

"On my left, Kurama & new comer KAGOMMMMEEEEEE" Koto said  "And on my right we have the hanyou & the miko……… INUYASHA & KIKYOOOOOOOO" 

"Kikyo" I said "Why does she seem to follow me" I cowered 

"Well, Well, so it isn't Kugami" she said getting in the ring

"Kagome" I muttered as I decided to fight

"Now lets……… BEGIN!" Koto said as we both drew an arrow

"SACRED ARROW!" We both screamed as we used the blast & tried to come from each other. The battle lasted pretty long. I tried to stab her with an arrow she dodged and tried to hit me with her bow then I dodged. Sango was almost falling out of the stands, she wanted Kikyo to lose badly. In the end, I was the only one standing but barely. I collapsed right after she announced I was winner. 

**.-In the Arena for Roommate Challenge 2, Sango's POV-.**

The spiky haired monkey with a brain the size of nothing called Hiei & I entered the arena. I looked at our judge, Juri who was a filthy coward. "Konnichiwa Juri" I said quietly

"On my left, the 2 most uncontrollable tempers at St. Hoshi, Hiei & SANGOOOOOOOO" Juri said

"I'll let the go but next time you'll be Kirara's dinner" I said 

"And on my right, winds collide, put you hands together for……… Jin & KAGURAAAAAA" Juri said. Oh! Great! Crap! Kuso! Shimatta! Any other bad word you could think of! She drives me nuts.

"Have you come to get your make up done" I said as I got into the arena

"Wait a minute bitch, who said you were fighting" the spiky haired monkey called out

"Yea who said" Kagura said

"Aw Hiei! Kagura! Let the girl have some fun" said Jin. Jin was another good friend of mine but he was stuck with Kagura as a roommate. Jin has Red Hair, green eyes, a horn in his head, fangs sticking out of his mouth, & a Scottish or Irish accent. Whichever one you'd like to call it. "I think it will be entertaining" 

"Arigato Jin" I said as Kagura came into the arena

"Looks like I have to do clean up" Kagura said

"When I'm done with you you'll be runnin' to your okaa-san" I smirked 

"Ready! BEGIN!" Juri said. Our battle was just as long as Kagome & Kikyo's. I threw my Hirakotsu; she used her feather to get away. I threw poison powder; she blew it away. I started using a sword; she countered with her fan. I finally got an opening & knocked her out with the Hirakotsu. 

"Hn" was all the monkey said as I finished

"Seems Sango got stronger" Jin said as Kagura woke up after the count

"Whos side are you on anyway" were her words to Jin 

"At the moment Sango's" Jin said annoyed as they left the arena bickering. They got along just as much as the monkey & I did but a bit better. Hey! Where is the monkey. I watched him leave without me & got really mad. 

"HIEI NO BAKA! THINKING YOU CAN LEAVE ME" I yelled as I chased him out of the area 

That night we had a nice celebration of Kagome & I's victory. The monkey said my victory was a fluke which 'caused another beating but Kagome held me back. After the boys went to bed from the excitement, we left to practice for Friday. 

**Sooooooooo Did I do good? Next chapter will be better just I was low in ideas for this chapter.  **  


	5. Band no Battle PART I

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Kagome/Kurama**, **Sango/Hiei**, **Yusuke/Keiko**_, _**Inuyasha/Kikyo **[There's more & I'm revealing 'em as I introduce the couple or as Kag/Kur & San/Hiei, the main couples]**

**Band no Battle PART 1**

**.:Sango's POV:.**

**.-Friday Morning, Her & 'The Spiky Haired Monkey's' Room-.**

I came out of the bathroom like usual but unlike usual, the Spiky Haired Monkey named Hiei wasn't here. Just so that Kurama & Kagome knew to wake up I knocked softly on the wall. "Sango, its ok, Hiei is over here so we knew it was time to wake up" Kagome called "Ohayo"

"Ohayo!" I said "Seems Monkey knows where to be st this time" I said as I got dress and went next door "Ohayo Kurama"

"Ohayo to you too Sango" he replied

"Kagome & I need to start to make breakfast" I smirked as I handed her her schedule but this time Kurama & Hiei weren't able to see it

 _8:00 a.m. – 8:30 a.m.  Prepare for Roommate Challenge_

_8:30a.m. - 9:00 a.m. Roommate Challenge_

_9:00 a.m. – 10:45 a.m. Use of Weapons_

_10:45 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. History_

_11:30 a.m. – 12:15 p.m. Science_

_12:15 p.m. - 12:45 p.m. Lunch_

_12:45 p.m. – 1:30 p.m.  Gym._

_1:30 p.m. – 2:15 p.m.  Prepare for Round #2_

_2:15 p.m. – 3:00 p.m. Roommate Challenge_

_3:00 – 6:00 p.m. Prepare for Band no Battle_

"Hai" Kagome said, as she knew what we were going to talk about 

**.-In Kagome & Kurama's Kitchen still Sango's POV-.**

"I can't wait" I started

"Yea but our song is rough around the edges" Kagome said

"Hey! I wrote it!" I said. We finished breakfast & went well on our way. 

**.-In The Hallway before Gym-.**

"Do we have to go to Gym" Botan shrieked 

"Hai" Keiko told her "You know we must go to each class or we'll be kicked out of the contest then if it happens to often then we'll be expelled"

"You worry too much Kei" I said

"San-Chan!" I heard Rin said as Yukina, Kohaku, & Shippou followed 

"Now, now Rin" came a slimy voice

"Oh! Jaken-Sama" Rin said. Jaken-Sensai-Baka is Sesshomaru-Sama-Sensei's idiotic student teacher "I wasn't going to stay long with them. Besides we all have gym together" Jaken is also Rin's sitter so whenever Sesshomaru-Sensai is busy, he sends for Jaken to look after Rin. That's what I call an Otou-San, a protective one for that matter 

"You know, keep talking like that Jaken-Sensai & you'll shrivel up" I said as I put my foot on his head

"Sango, you should show more respect to teachers" Jaken said hitting me on the head with his staff 

"Tell me when theres a TEACHER around" I said looking at the clock "KUSO! Time for GYM!" I cried as I grabbed Rin and ran out the hallway & down to the Gym bleachers & I took my seat next to Kagome. I just gave her a smile as we all listened to Genkai. Hai, she is our gym teacher & a strict one she is. 

It was a long day. Today it was Yusuke & Keiko vs. Kouga & Yukina for the second round. Yea, pretty funny, Kouga is Yuki-Chan's roommate. Hiei is really upset when they are together. Speaking of the monkey, its 2:45 & he isn't in site. Oh well, probably in the room. "Well lets head down to the festivities" Kagome said as we left the castle

**.-Festival Where _Band no Battle_ is being held at 6:55 p.m.-.**

**.:Kurama's POV:.**

"Where are the onna, its almost time for the bands to start & they are nowhere in sight!" Yusuke yelled

"Oh well lets go find our seats, I don't want to see the bitch for another 25 hours anyway" Hiei grumbled

We took our seats as it began. As Koto introduced the first band Yusuke was grumbling again about where the onna were & Miroku was too but everybody in the whole school knows why. 

**8:45**

"Time for our last 2 bands of the night" Koto said as we all woke up a bit & heard the music start to play. 

[Kikyou]_I wish that I didn't _

_Have to face that day_

_But I the held the hopes _

_To be with you some day_

_I cannot go home_

_to count the steps_

_My way is not easy to go_

Oh! Its Kikyo. I watched, while being her Kare, I noticed her good singing voice.

[Kagura] _No!_

_Even when I'm doing_

_what I want for you_

_I wanna take my time_

_I spent some days being alone_

_being by myself_

[Kanna]_ Well you know_

_I could………_

[Kikyo] _It doesn't exist _

_for us to love_

_In which it could believe_

[All] _I just thought I could_

_Because I'm strong and good_

_No way for I the one_

[Kagura] _No losing though_

[All] _Thinking of you_

_Made me cry_

[Kikyo] _Some nights_

_With you mysterious_

[Kanna] _To love, To die_

[Kikyo & Kagura] _Is MY WILL to be with you again_

[All] _Thinking of you_

_Made me cry_

[Kanna] _So many times_

[Kagura] _All these things_

_Made me strong with you_

[Kikyo & Kagura] _I held MY WILL to be with you someday_

[Kikyo] _I felt like I was so independent _

_And I kept the words _

_So now its for you to know_

_You are the one who made me smile_

_When you stirred my tearful face_

I could have sworn she winked at me

[Kagura] _I, won't when it would come time _

_And go to take a chance_

_Who did say these things to you_

[Kanna & Kikyo] _When the day did come_

_I was strong enough_

[Kanna] _My breath so loud_

[Kagura] _Your chance to sound_

[All] _Thinking of you_

_Made me cry_

[Kikyo] _Some nights_

_With you mysterious_

[Kanna] _To love, To die_

[Kikyo & Kagura] _Is MY WILL to be with you again_

[All] _Thinking of you_

_Made me cry_

[Kanna] _So many times_

[Kagura] _All these things_

_Made me strong with you_

[Kikyo & Kagura] _I held MY WILL to be with you someday_

It got instrumental as I saw Kikyo give an evil like grin. More eviler then the ones Sango gives when she comes up with her usually brilliant ideas. 

[All] _Thinking of you_

_Made me cry_

[Kanna] _So many times_

[Kagura] _All these things_

_Made me strong with you_

[Kikyo & Kagura] _I held MY WILL to be with you someday_

[Kikyo] _Some nights_

_With you mysterious_

[Kanna] _To love, To die_

[Kikyo & Kagura] _Is MY WILL to be with you again_

[Kikyo] _Thinking of you_

_Made me cry_

([Kagura] _CRYYYYYYYY_)

([Kanna] _cryyyyyyyyy_)

[Kagura] _All those things_

_That made me strong with you_

[All] _AND I held MY WILL to be with you someday_

I was pretty impressed but Hiei seemed just as a emotionless as before the performance. I knew deep down her was pretty impressed too. 

"And now for our finale" Juri said 

**OK DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Gomen, I gave Kikyo such a good song [My Will {English Ver.} but she & Kagura are 2 of my favorite characters & I feel bad for making them the bad guys. Kanna I don't care. Alright next chappie is Kag's group's debut.**  


	6. Band no Battle PART II

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Kagome/Kurama**, **Sango/Hiei**, **Yusuke/Keiko**_, _**Inuyasha/Kikyo **[There's more & I'm revealing 'em as I introduce the couple or as Kag/Kur & San/Hiei, the main couples]**

**Band no Battle PART 2**

"And no for our Finale" Koto said as I heard rough voices start
    
    [Kagome] _Did you know that I am a pioneer_
    
    _I'm out on a secret mission_
    
    _I travel the galaxy and far beyond_
    
    [All] _Can't you see that I am I pioneer_
    
    _Unlocking the greatest mysteries_
    
    _My key is a fearless heart_
    
    _So pure and strong_
    
    _People laugh when you are a pioneer_
    
    _Not walking the straight and narrow_
    
    _They tell you the things are_
    
    _They swear you're wrong_
    
    [Kagome] _You can't be a hero_
    
    _Hiding underneath your bed_
    
    [Sango & Kagome] _Got to live the life_
    
    [Sango] _You create inside your head_
    
    [Keiko & Sango] _So I opened the window_
    
    [Sango] _Caught the wind one night_
    
    _Now I sail with the birds in their flight_
    
    [Kagome] _If you're tired of everything_
    
    _Come hitch a ride with me_
    
    [Botan & Kagome] _You'll cry out in joy_
    
    [Botan] _When you realize you're free_
    
    [Botan & Keiko] _It's a trip like no other_
    
    _For your heart and mind_
    
    [Keiko] _Leaving all but the future for behind_
    
    [Sango]  _Some will say you're safer here_
    
    [Kagome] _Never mind them - be a pioneer!_
    
    [All] _Can't you see that you are a pioneer_
    
    _Not one of the endless talkers_
    
    _Who tell you the same old rules you're heard before_
    
    _I can tell that you are a pioneer_
    
    _You want to be facing danger_
    
    _Not happy to hide your big dreams anymore_
    
    [Kagome] _You are a pioneer, the same as me_
    
    [ Guitar Solo done by Sango ]
    
    The boys watched with fixed smiles on their face [Well not Hiei because he doesn't smile period] "THAT'S WHERE THEY HAVE BEEN" 
    
    "Now, now Yusuke" Kurama said trying to calm him down
    
    "I didn't think Sango could sing much less play an instrument" Kouga said
    
    "Well Sango does have a lot of talents" Miroku said
    
    "What about Kagome, I mean for a sweet girl she can really rock" Kuwabara said as everyone nodded. He said something smart for once! __
    
    [Kagome] _You can't be a hero_
    
    _Hiding underneath your bed_
    
    [Keiko & Kagome] _So we'll live the life_
    
    [Keiko] _We've created in our heads_
    
    [Keiko & Sango] _We'll wake up every morning_
    
    _In a whole new place_
    
    [Sango] _On a road reaching out into space_
    
    [Botan]  _Some will say you're safer here_
    
    [Keiko] _Never mind them - be a pioneer!_
    
    [All]  _Hand in hand we'll journey as pioneers_
    
    _Unlocking the greatest mysteries_
    
    _Don't listen to anyone_
    
    _Who says we're wrong_
    
    _They can't stop you when you're a pioneer_
    
    _For truth is your greatest weapon_
    
    _Out there in the cosmos_
    
    _Where we both belong_
    
    [Sango] _A place for pioneers_
    
    [Kagome] _Like you and me_
    
    [All] _Through the ages we well be pioneers_
    
    [Botan] _We'll go out on secret missions_
    
    [All] _We'll travel the galaxy and far beyond_
    
    _It's our destiny to be pioneers_
    
    _We'll always be moving forward_
    
    _Our courage is what we will be counting on_
    
    [Kagome] _We will be pioneers_
    
    [All] **_FOREVERMORE_**
    
    "Thank you girls" Juri said
    
    "It will take a moment for the judges to decide" Koto said 
    
    **Backstage Sango's POV**
    
    "Lets hope for the best" Keiko said 
    
    "Yea, we have to have hope" Kagome said
    
    "Well you better have sorrow" A voice came from the back of the room "Our band has won for the past 11 months" 
    
    "Today it will make a year" another voice slithered, it was Kikyo, Kagura, & Kanna
    
    "I wouldn't bet on it" I retorted 
    
    "And the winner is………" Koto is announcing the winner! "**I AM A PIONEER**" 
    
    "We……… won………WE WON!" I screamed following my companions onto the stage
    
    **Later that night around the carnival where Band no Battle was taking place, Kouga's POV**
    
    We walked around looking for the girls when we heard another girl's voice "Kurama-KUN!" 
    
    "Oh! Hey Kikyo" Kurama said. I can't believe he ever dated her! But he does have a weird taste in women. The girl threw her arms around Kurama like usual.
    
    "Did I do alright" Kikyo said as we turned to Hiei who was trying to pry off Kagura. I HATE HER! She tried to kill some of wolves. 
    
    "Heads Up!" I heard someone said as 2 bricks flew one onto Kikyo's face & the other one on Kagura's. It was Sango. WITH KAGOME! And Botan, Keiko, Rin, and YUKINA! Yukina is my roommate. Such a nice girl, how can she hangout with Sango though. 
    
    "Sango!" Kikyo & Kagura said they got off Kurama & Hiei  "You ruined my make-up"
    
    "Oh! I'm sorry" Sango said sarcastically
    
    "We'll get you back someday" Kagura said as Kikyo & Her went to catch up with Kana & the dog-turd. Hes always hanging with them. 
    
    "Oh yea!" I heard Sango said and when I turned around, a brick hit my face "That's what you get for insulting my talents"
    
    "How did Sango get all those bricks" Kuwabara asked Yukina
    
    "She won 'em" Rin said
    
    "How did she win 'em" Yusuke asked
    
    "She hit the bell at the top" Keiko answered
    
    "More like broke it" Kagome said as Keiko, Botan, Rin, & Yukina nodded
    
    "I got more bricks to spare too" Sango said "Maybe I'll build a cathouse" 
    
    "Sango, I've known you to come up with weird ideas but a cathouse?" Kurama said 
    
    "Well Kirara needs one" Sango said, Kirara is her beige with black tips 2-tailed cat
    
    "Well Could you build a spare one for Buyo" Kagome asked
    
    "Sure" Sango said
    
    The rest of the night we kept bumping into Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, & Inuyasha. Sango used up most of her bricks on them. 
    
    **Back at the Castle, Kagome & Kurama's room, Kagome's POV**
    
    "Glad that's over" I said stretching 
    
    "I know what you mea" I heard Kurama say coming out of the bathroom
    
    "Hard time with Kikyo" I said
    
    "You should know, you were there" Kurama said 
    
    "We should be getting to bed" I suggested with a yawn 
    
    "Yoru" Kurama said
    
    "Yoru" I responded getting into my bed & going to sleep
    
    **SOOOOOOOOOOOOO What do you think? Not my best chapter eh? Oh well, I'll be getting better with the ideas coming. Sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't think of a good song for Kag's group. Also whenever I tried to update, my computer always wouldn't let me or gave a bad preview.  ** 


	7. A Morning with Nosy Neighbors

                      St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Kagome/Kurama**, **Sango/Hiei**, **Yusuke/Keiko**_, _**Inuyasha/Kikyo **[There's more & I'm revealing 'em as I introduce the couple or as Kag/Kur & San/Hiei, the main couples]**

**Kagome & Kurama's Morning Time……… With some Nosy Neighbors**

Kagome oddly didn't wake up that morning to Sango & Hiei fighting. Instead, she woke up to thumps under her bed. "What……… time……… is……… it" Kagome said sleepily

"Around 8:30" Kurama replied "Ohayo"

"Ohayo Kurama" Kagome said as the thumps kept coming "Whats under my bed!" 

"Gomen Lady, its hard moving under here" said a voice from the bed

"Ohayo Shippo" Kurama laughed as the Kitsune from ch. 2 came from under the bed 

"Ohayo" Shippo said turning to Kagome "Your Kagome……… right?" 

"Hai!" Kagome said "Why were you under my bed? Your Kurama's cousin, Shippo, right?"

"Hai! And so you know, this is also my room but since you need the big bed, I sleep under the bed" Shippo shrugged "Well I gotta go, Kuwabara was expecting my company since he has to spend the whole morning with Kanna" With that Shippou left. 

"The whole morning?" Kagome asked confused 

"In the morning of Saturday you usually spend time with your roommate, Sango got out of it because of you last weekend" Kurama then added "They aren't suppose to have company but Shippo goes to those with human-soul eating/stealing youkai & as you know, Kanna's mirror steals souls" 

"Well best I make breakfast" Kagome smiled trotting into the kitchen

Meanwhile in the next room……… 

"So Hiei, what do you see"

"Hn"

"Whats that's suppose to mean"

"You shut your mouth"

"Hmp"

"Hn"

"So what did you see"

"All she did was see Shippou, he left, & she went into the kitchen, happy"

"You should have said that earlier"

Back in Kurama, Kagome, AND Shippou's Room 

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome smiled

"Oh! Gomen Kagome" Kurama said as they ate breakfast in silence until Kagome commented

"Its sure quiet without Hiei & Sango" As Kurama nodded

"Those 2 will be fine, they've survived so far" Kurama said as they both laughed & went onto different subject

Across the Hall……… 

"Will you stop that!"

"But Kurama-Kun, he might be in danger with that atarashi onna around him"

"He's your & you know that"

"Oh! Right! Your exactly right! HaHaHaHaHa! Glad I though of it" 

"I'll never get how her brain works"

"Whats that suppose to mean Inu" 

Back with Kagome & Kurama 

"So you're a Kitsune Youkai" Kagome squealed "I love Kitsunes!"

"I guess that's why you were alittle disappointed when Shippou left"

"Yea, hes quite a cute little boy" Kagome replied "How are yal 2 related"

"We're cousins by our fathers" Kurama replied 

"Well yal are both kawaii" Kagome said

"Huh?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing! Kagome said as she just realized what she said _Did I just say he was……… kawaii_

_Did she just call me kawaii _Kurama thought _Oh well _

"Kurama"

"Hmm"

"What do you think Kikyo saying at the moment"

"Why do you wanna know about her?"

"Just wondering 'cause she seems to be after you in many ways"

Across the hall diagonally 

"That woman has to be doing something with Hiei to be that quiet"

"You worry too much"

"Hmp! Your friends with her!"

"And what if I am"

"I want my Hiei"

"You know, they never do anything so basically hes safe"

"You know, your horn has to be embedded in you brain or something, Jin" 

The Room across from the last 

"So anything!"

"I think……… she just called Kurama……… kawaii"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Will you keep you voice down"

"Oh! Right"

"Hn"

"Whats with all the Hns" 

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"You sound too much like Kagura you know that"

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT BITCH NOW TAKE IT BACK"

"And what if I don't"

"Oh! I see what you're heading to"

Kurama & Kagome's Room 

POW! BAM! BOOM! BANG! Came at 12 from the room next to theirs. KABANG! KABOOM! BODABAM! BODABOOM!

"Konnichiwa Hiei" Kagome said as Hiei shut the door "Did you see her naked again"

"Iiye" Hiei said 

"HE COMPARED ME TO THE BITCH KAGURA" came a voice from the outside

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH, SLUT"

"BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! AND I'M NOT AS SLUTTY AS YOU IF I AM ONE"

"YOU A BAKA TOMBOY AS WELL"

"YOU KNOW, YOU ANNOY ME MORE THEN HIEI"

"SANGO IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE NOON TO FIGHT WITH KAGURA!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS YUSUKE!"

And that's what ends Kurama& Kagome's 'peaceful morning' & maybe they'll have a longer one next weekend.

Sooooooo! I was out of ideas for this chapter but I got a perfect one for next chapter. So I'll see you there! Ja Ne!

**_Note: Kurama has never been Yoko, Yoko is his father & his mother has red hair instead of black but shes a Kitsune hanyou. So hes only 75% Kitsune Youkai. He knows how to control his youkai powers since he has more blood then Inuyasha. His demonic form has red hair with silver streaks which is the same with the ears. He wears Youko's outfit & his tail is silver with red streaks._**


	8. Set Up

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Kagome/Kurama**, **Sango/Hiei**, **Yusuke/Keiko**_, _**Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kagura/Jin  **[There's more! I kept forgetting to add Kagura/Jin………]**

**Set Up**

"Ay! Who won?" Kagome asked as she heard the shut of the door then growl, "Okay……… whatever"

"Stupid Vampire Bitch" Sango murmured as she sat down next to Kurama "So what did you do all morning" Sango asked with a grin 

"Talked" Kurama replied

"You can tell us" Sango said

"We just talked"

"Whatever" 

As soon as Kagome started serving tea, Keiko, Yusuke, Shippo, & Kuwabara came in. "Konnichiwa" Keiko said as Shippou climbed onto Kurama's shoulder

Keiko What now Sango 

_Hiei & I were listening to Kurama & Kagome & I was thinking……….._

_Taijiya, Sango! You not actually saying………_

_Match make! Exactly_

_Well better get Botan_

_Ok! _

"Keiko & I have to go do something, we'll meet you all downtown in an hour"

"Sango, wait, I wanna come"

"You should stay"

With that Keiko dragged Yusuke out & Sango dragged Kuwabara out with Hiei following. "What was that all about?"

Outside in the Hall 

"What was that all about?" Yusuke screamed 

"They need private time" Sango grinned "Keiko & I need to find Botan"

"Wait! I know what yall are planning" Yusuke said 

"Then don't scream about it" Keiko whispered 

Botan & Miroku's Room 

"Kagome & Kurama together? That's perfect!" Botan said raising her paddle thingy from hitting Miroku over the head. "I wasn't thinking of it myself"

"Well we have an hour to plan" Sango said as Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Miroku left the room as they were told earlier. Hiei didn't bother to go in.

An Hour Later……… Downtown 

"Well its going on an hour" Kurama said as him & Kagome walked through downtown

"Yo! Over here" Came a voice, It was Sango with Botan & Keiko at a table in a restraunt

"Hiei went somewhere, Yusuke & Kuwabara are in the bathroom, & Miroku is talking to the waitresses" Botan said as she giggled while pointing to Miroku getting slammed in the head with a tray by a waitress

"Yusuke & Kuwabara have been on the bathroom too long!" Keiko said getting up to go look for them 

"I better go save Miroku" Botan said going to where Miroku was being paddled by treys & also being smacked. Men claiming he was hitting on his fiancée, wife, or girlfriend were also beating him up. 

"I better go help Botan & since we couldn't fit everybody, we got 4 of 2 tables, you can just sit & wait for us to be back, shouldn't take long" Sango said as she went to go help Botan

_They are up to something _Kurama thought then looked at Kagome _Shes pretty nice to spend some time with_

"I guess we take our seats" Kagome smiled

"Hai" Kurama replied with a smile

"Well……… Um……… what should we do 'til they get back" Kagome asked as she took her seat 

"I don't really know" Kurama said _I smell something fishy & its not the burnt fish here either_

_Kurama is in deep thought, I wonder why _Kagome thought _Hes probably thinking about what Sango's up to_

Seeing Kagome was in deep thought, Kurama exclaimed, "I didn't mean for you to catch my habit of going into though" 

"*chuckle, chuckle*"

Meanwhile……… 

"Why am I here watching Kurama make a fool of himself in front of a girl he met just a week ago"

"Because you even said that Kurama needed a woman in his life" Sango said

"Atleast shes better then you" Hiei muttered as Sango gave him the 'I think you should regret what you just said but Kagome is a friend' look 

Back at the Table 

"I wonder what they are doing" Kagome said aloud

"Dunno" Kurama replied

"Well whatever it is, I smell something fishy & I don't mean the overcooked salmon" Kagome said as Kurama nodded "Well whatever it is, it can wait"

"Kagome, could I ask you something" Kurama asked 

"Sure" Kagome replied

"What was your life like before you came to St. Hoshi's" 

"I went to a regular school with no other Miko & it wasn't as exciting. I've met some pretty interesting people here but before St. Hoshi's, it was never interesting. Usually I'd have workloads of homework. But in my personal life I have a lot of friends but not as many as I do here & someone who had a really big crush on me. It seemed as though he was asking me out for every weekend. My friends always made me go because he was the most popular guy in school"

"Did you return this boys affections?"

"Nah, he was more of a friend" Kagome smiled "Everyone here is nicer too. Even Kikyo, Kagura, & Kanna in their own ways are nice. Oh and about earlier in the room………" The 2 stared at the table blushing about the 'kawaii' incident

"Here you" said the waitress giving out some drinks "Such a lovely couple"

"You……… think……… we're……… a……… couple" Kagome & Kurama said

"Yes & the fact that a young woman our age told me" smiled the waitress "She said a girl with bushy black hair & in a miko outfit & a male with bushy red hair with Kitsune aura were a couple coming today."

"SANGO!!" screamed Kagome as Sango jumped out of her hiding spot of started running and Kagome chased after her & Kurama walked next to Hiei.

"Sango's idea?" Kurama asked as Hiei looked away, which meant yes. Soon Miroku, Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, & Kuwabara joined in watching Kagome run out of breath chasing Sango.  

Here ends this chapter. Also look forward because after 1 or 2 more chapters will come a Christmas Special or December Special, I should say. Also when that starts I'll introduce ALL the couples to ya. Though, I must say one might knock your socks off.   


	9. Back to When We Met

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them 

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Action/Adventure/Romance 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Kagome/Kurama**, **Sango/Hiei**, **Yusuke/Keiko**_, _**Inuyasha/Kikyo, Kagura/Jin  **[There's more & I'm revealing 'em as I introduce the couple or as Kag/Kur & San/Hiei, the main couples]**

**I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though.**

Back To When We Met 

"Sango, that was a dirty trick" Kagome yelled as Sango sipped her soda. They were now at a different restraunt. Though it was only her, Sango, Kurama, & I don't know if you can count Hiei. 

"Well you seemed sort of lonely" Sango gave a smirk "Not like I was pairing you up with Miroku-Kun or Kuwabara" 

"I guess" Kagome said sitting back almost falling out of her chair but Kurama made sure she didn't fall

"See" Sango smirked again

"Will you stop smirking its scary" Kagome said

"Shes always scary" Hiei muttered, as Sango got really mad 

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU LITTLE MAN" Sango yelled but Sango was known throughout the area of having a violent temper so no one paid any mind to her outburst.  

"Sango, please settle down" Kurama asked as Sango sat back down 

Alittle later, Kagome & Sango walking down the streets 

"Sango, how did you meet Kurama & Hiei" Kagome asked as Sango looked down "I mean you seem to know them pretty well"

"Yea……… they were my first friends when I came to St. Hoshi" Sango said 

"You called Hiei a……… friend?" Kagome asked

"Yea, we may fight a lot, but yet I have to admit, he is a pretty good friend though you want to kill him when he does something stupid" Sango said looking up at the sky

Flashback from Sango's POV 

**_11 months ago_**

"Kohaku, we're here," I said as we got through the forest & saw the castle 

"I hope we can fit in here because most here or either Youkai, Miko, or Houshi-Sama" Kohaku said to me

"Don't worry Ko-Kun" I smiled as we approached the gigantic doors with guards guarding it 

"Please speak of whom you are & whats your business" The guards said together

"Taijiya, Sango & my brother Taijiya, Kohaku have come to become students" I said as the doors opened

"Atleast they don't ask if we're lying then get into a big argument" Kohaku said going through with a bow then looked up "WHOA! Its big!"

"Just like otou-san told us" I smiled

"Are yal the new students that are……… youkai exterminators" asked a shadow

"Hai" I said in a brave tone and readied her Hirakotsu

"No, No, No, I'm not here to fight" said the shadow, it was Kurama.

"Hn, speak for yourself, I need a good fight" said another shadow in which was Hiei

"Who may you be?" Kohaku asked fearfully

"I'm Kurama & this is Hiei" Kurama said

"Hn"

"Hes not much of a talker"

"Ok……… so whom do I go to talk to about being here"

"Principal Koenma" 

"Oh! Right" 

"I'll bring you to his office" Kurama said politely as Kohaku & I followed him as Hiei went in the opposite direction 

End Flashback to Normal POV 

"Then after speaking with the principal, I found out that Hiei was my roommate & as you know, we didn't hit it out too well."

"I can see" Kagome said "How did you meet Yukina, Rin, Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Jin, Kikyou, Kagura, & Kanna" 

"4 different stories" Sango said " Wanna hear 'em?" she then asked as Kagome nodded her head in interest "Lets go sit in the park" 

Flash back 1 by Sango's POV 

"Its my first day" I sighed going down the hallway then felt something touch me in an incorrect manner "HANDS OFF" I said hitting the guy with her Hirakotsu "Who may you be"

"Mam, will you………" said the man with @@ eyes. Miroku……… 

"Will you be my………" asked another man jumping on the other one's head. Kuwabara……… then another jumped on his head

"Will you be my mate" asked the man. Kouga……… as I knocked his hands off of her but before I could smack him she saw a book fly into Kouga's face

"Will you 3 cut it out" asked one of males. {Yusuke} as the one who threw the book got from the position he was in {Inuyasha}

"Hey Kurama!" I said seeing Kurama behind the 2 other men with Hiei

"You know them," asked Inuyasha

"Yea, shes Hiei's roommate" Kurama responded

"So he finally got a roommate," Yusuke taunted nudging Hiei

"I hope she isn't as scary as Kanna" Kuwabara said in response to his roommate who was a soul-stealing youkai "Its as though Kanna's always watching"

"You told us already Kuwabara" Yusuke yelled at him

"He can't finish a sentence without saying something stupid" Hiei muttered

"So you must be the new female student, you're a youkai exterminator, ne?" Inuyasha smirked

"Hai" I replied with a smile as Yusuke (Hai, in later epies we all find out hes part devil (youkai, demon etc but in the subs they say devil)) and Kouga gulped

End Flashback 1 to Normal POV 

"So you were the first female of the group" Kagome asked in interest

"Hai" Sango responded

Flashback 2 by Sango's POV 

**_6 months after Sango arrived _**

"Man, I dropped my book," said a brown haired girl 

"Don't worry Keiko-Chan, we'll find him soon" said another as they walked down the main entrance

"JIGANSHI!" I yelled as usual & I chased him up til I noticed the 2 "Oh! New Students?"

"How did you know?" said the 2 girls

"I have my ways," I said

"She practices demonic sorcery," Hiei muttered as I took one of Keiko's books & threw it at him

"You shut-up" I said as I turned to the girls "I'm really sorry about my manners, I'm Taijiya Sango & that's Baka Hiei" 

"Baka?" 

"His real last name is Jiganshi but Baka suits him better" I replied/muttered

"So where do we go to see Principal Koenma" asked Botan

"Follow me & please give me your invitation" I asked "Hmm interesting"

Later……… 

"So Sango, we have new students" Kuwabara asked me coming up with Yusuke, Inuyasha, Kurama, Kouga, Miroku, & Hiei

"WHOA!" the 2 said as they saw the men approach me

"Are those all the friends?" Keiko asked

"Yup" I replied

"So basically you hang around with all men" Botan confirmed 

"Yup" I replied once more "But I do have 2 girls who are friends of mine but they are more like little sisters"

"Well Botan & I will see you later," Keiko said "Botan we have to find him, we just have to" 

"Ok, we'll find your boyfriend" Botan said going into neko-form

"I TOLD YA HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND HES JUST A CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHOM I'M WORRIED ABOUT" Keiko said with a huge blush 

"I can probably help!" I offered "I know almost everybody here" 

"Don't expect me to help" both Hiei & Inuyasha muttered

"Ignore them, you met Hiei earlier & the other one with doggie ears is Inuyasha"

"KAWAII EARS!"

--; "Ok……… Next comes Kuwabara, Kazuma then Minamono, Shuichi with Ookami, Kouga & Houshi, Miroku and last is………"

"YUSUKE!" the 2 girls screamed

End Flashback 2 to Normal POV 

"What about Rin-Chan & Yukina-Chan" Kagome asked

Flashback 3 Sango's POV A week after Sango came to St. Hoshi's 

I was walking through the grounds when I heard a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Huh? Someone is in trouble!" I yelled rushing to see Rin & Yukina in a flower field with a youkai trying to molest them "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THOSE CHILDREN" I screamed while throwing my Hirakotsu & I sliced off his arms. I threw it again & cut him in half.

"Arigato! Arigato!" Rin said

"Arigato" Yukina said with a bow

"Hey! I know you!" Rin said "Your Sango-Sempai! The one who always gets in trouble"

"Don't remind me" I muttered

"For that rescue I'll put you in good word with my Otou-San" Rin said "We need to go"

"Gokigenyo" Yukina said with a bow & went off with Rin

The next day……… 

"So, Kohaku, you want me to meet your roommate" I asked as we walked into the room

"Kohaku-K……… Sango-Sempai?" I heard a voice, clear enough it was Rin who seemed quite happy to see Kohaku & me "You know Kohaku-Kun?"

"Yup, hes ototo" I said proudly

"Kohaku, your sister is really brave" 

"I know, shes saved my life a lot"

"Se saved me from a youkai yesterday"

"Well I need to get going" I interrupted 

End Flashback 3 

"So the last flashback is………" Kagome started as I nodded

Flashback 4 **The Day After Sango saved Rin**

"Those baka! Leaving me here" I muttered as I heard knocking & I opened the door where Kagura & Kikyo were

"Sorry wrong room" Kagura said as she saw me

"Whom are you looking for" I asked

"Why would you like to know" Kikyo snapped

"I could probably help you" I said back

"Well if you MUST know, Jiganshi, Hiei & Minamono, Shuichi" Kikyo said rolling her eyes

"Oh! They are in town. Kurama probably at a plant shop & Hiei is at the nearest sword shop" I replied as they both gave their attention to me

"Why do you act as though you know them" Kagura asked 

"Because Hiei is my roommate & Kurama is a friend of mine" I replied

"ROOMATE!" Kagura roared

"FRIEND!" Kikyou roared after her

"Who do you think you are hanging with our boyfriends" The 2 yelled at the same time 

"Who says I can't" I smirked

"WE DO!" the 2 girls yelled

"Look, I'm not looking for a fight but if you insist on arguing, come in so we don't bother the hallway" 

"WE'RE GOING HMP" 

"Fine with me" with that I shut the door then another knock came & I opened the door "What do you………" I started but then I saw Inuyasha & Jin "Oh! Hey! Inuyasha & Company" 

"Have you seen a Miko & Vampire looking Youkai coming around looking for Hiei & Kurama?" Inuyasha asked me

"Yea, those women are so rude" I said

"Naw, Kagura is just like that" said Jin

"And you are………"

"Jin"

End Last Flashback 

"So just because you were friends with Kurama & Hiei they hated you" Kagome asked in amazement

"Yup,"

"I never knew there were people like that" Kagome said throwing something in a trash as her & Sango walked through the park 

With that a youkai appeared out of nowhere & started attacking the 2. With that Kagome drew an arrow & started shooting. Sango flung her Hirakotsu a couple of times. But he was too powerful. He flung the girls against trees more the a couple of times but the girls didn't give up. Sango tried stabbing him but it didn't work either. 

"Wait a minute! Sango!" Kagome yelled as Sango looked at her "I think if we attack together then we can beat him"

"Good Idea!" Sango said "HIRAKOTSU"

"SACRED ARROW"

With that they hit & the youkai who was already warn out from fighting with them burst into pieces. 

"Are you 2 ok" asked a familiar voice, Kurama's!

"Yea! Kagome just passed her first test"

"Test"

"Yes young one, a test" came an old lady's voice

"Kaeda-Sensai!" Kurama, Sango, & Kagome said with a bow as Hiei just snorted

"My, My, I guess our next test should be teaching Hiei manners" said a teacher called Yura [Yes! Shes good in this ficcy!]

"Indeed" Kaeda chuckled as the others besides Hiei laughed, Hiei gave a hn

That Night

"Kurama………" Kagome said

"Yes" Kurama replied

"What was that test really about"

"It was a test of your combat Strategy, don't worry you'll have more help on a test of strength" 

"So you mean my strategy is what made me pass"

"Mhmm"

"Oh! What does Yura-Sensai teach?"

"History" 

"Ok then Good Night"

"Night"

____________________________________________

So did you like? Ok well I have one more chapter 'til I start my December Special but I'll reveal the couplings anyway!

**_Kurama / Kagome_**** __**

**__**

**_Hiei / Sango_**** __**

__

_Yusuke / Keiko _

__

_Inuyasha / Kikyo___

__

_Miroku / Botan ___

__

_Kouga / Yukina _

__

_Jin / Kagura___

__

_Kohaku / Rin _****

__

_Kuwabara / Kanna_

__

**Also vote for whom you want with Sesshomaru; Yura-Sensai or Murkuro-Sensai. Also I need ideas for more teachers & one can't be Naraku. I've seen all of YYH & IY up to epie 52 & a bit of epie 99 & 84. So if you have anything assed that then you gotta explain who the character is. **__


	10. So Near Yet So Far

                 St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Romance/Alittle Action/Alittle Adventure 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Last Chapter****

**I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though.**

So Close Yet So Far 

"Kurama" Kagome said as she got up without the sound of Hirakotsu again "Whats going on, are they actually having a peaceful morning" 

"I don't know" Kurama responded as the 2 walked out their room & into the room next to theirs. And to their surprise Sango was still in bed but Kohaku, Rin, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kouga, Miroku, AND even Hiei were around her.  

"Whats wrong with Sango?!" Kagome asked

"Shes got a cold" Rin said worriedly 

"Its her fault for training in that freezing cold water in this weather" Hiei muttered 

"I'm fine, really" Sango said trying to get up

"San-Chan, you must rest" Yukina said lightly pushing her down

"Sango, don't push yourself" Kurama told his friend

"I'm fine, I can go to school, trust me" Sango said trying to get up again but both Keiko & Yukina lightly pushed her back to bed

"You have to stay in your room, we don't want others to be sick & besides **_Rule #600BC states that if one roommate is sick, the other must stay to help his or her roommate_** though I doubt that helps" Keiko said 

"Keiko, have you memorized the rule book" Kagome asked

"Hai & she keeps an extra one in her pocket" Yusuke replied for her 

"Well we better get ready for school" Kouga said 

"Oh! One more thing" Yukina said picking up something "Since you don't really say Hiei is company & Kirara is usually with Shippo, you can borrow Ayame, Kouga & I's pet wolf" Yukina said putting a wolf pup on the bed in which Kouga started freaking out because that was his favorite wolf

"Why Ayame" Kouga whimpered as he left with Yukina

"Shes so sweet & friendly like San-Chan" they heard Yukina replied as a door down the hallway shut

"Yal should be going too, you shouldn't get my cold either" Sango said "If a Koorime like Yukina could catch a cold that you could too" 

"I'll bring you your Homework" Kagome said giving the girl a hug & leaving with Kurama. The other left right after that leaving just Hiei & Sango. Oh! Great Kami-Sama! oO what has the world come to leaving them alone? 

"You should really go to classes today" Sango said after a long period of silence 

"Hn" was all Hiei said

"I'll take that as a 'Baka Keiko will drown my in rules if I go & besides I don't like going to classes anyway'" Sango said

"Feh" 

Sango grinned as she rolled over to go to sleep with both Ayame & Kirara who had decided to stay with her sick mistress. _Baka Youkai_

_I heard that_

_Oh! Really!_

_Hn_

_Baka_

_Bitch_

_Jackass_

_Slut_

_Bastard_

_Wench_

_I'm going to sleep_

_Whatever_

_Stupid Youkai _Sango thought _All he does is sit in the shadows & acts smart when hes no different then the rest of us. Well I guess he has had a tough life. His parents got a divorce & he is separated from his younger sister. Then his father dies & his mother has also died. Next he can't find his sister. _Unknown to her, Hiei was still reading her thoughts.

She soon fell asleep & hours later woke up. She saw Hiei had fell asleep. She gave a smile & placed a blanket over him _Stupid Fire Apparition, just because hes FIRE doesn't mean he can stand a cold either _she went to kiss him on the cheek when Kagome came in & she quickly made it look like a glare. Boy shes good.

"Oh! Nihao Sango" Kagome smiled as she looked at Hiei "Is he actually sleeping?"

Sango nodded as she got up from her bending position "I'm feeling much better then this morning.  So whats for homework?"

"Yura-Sensai says we have to do a history report on our partner. I haven't gotten a word of history from Kurama yet. Yomi-Sensai is making us learn a bit of Chinese so basically just memorize Nihao. Sesshomaru-Sensai wants us to practice with a sword & Genkai-Sensai says an hour of practice of hand-to-hand combat with your partner. Mukuro-Sensai wants us to do a bit of algebra as well."

"Fine with me" Sango smirked as she looked over to Hiei "His sleeping is scary, a minute ago he was snoring"

"Hiei! Snoring? Sleeping is one shock but SNORING!" 

"Hai" Sango replied as Kurama walked in

"Nihao Sango" Kurama said "Nihao Hi……… Hiei?" Kurama watched Hiei sleep

"Surprising ne? But we knew one of these days he'd have to sleep" Sango smiled trying to forget she almost kissed him on the cheek

"So what DID you do all day" Kagome asked

"Sleep"

"That's all?!" 

"Hai, Classes are only 3 hours today"

"Your right Sango" 

"Always am" she turned to Hiei "So your awake"

"Hn, what does it look like"

"Like I won a bet"

"Huh?"

"You placed a bet that you wouldn't fall asleep by the end of the year & its Nov. 30!" 

"I'm witness" Kurama said as Hiei grumbled

~~Done~~

Ok I **HAD** to put up a Hiei-Sango chappie but I don't really call it a coupling chapter. I need to save that for next few chapters. And since no one voted this time around, I'll keep it going until next chapter. Remember the vote is **WHO GETS SESSHOMARU-SENSAI. YURA-SENSAI OR MUKURO-SENSAI! **Oh! And arigato 'hiei loves me forever' for my misspelling of Mukuro. 

My friend forbids me to get the next Inuyasha epies. She says I stick to my YYH collection & she gets to collect Inu stuff. I have all YYH epies after what CN has shown besides the Hiei vs. Bui & Kuwabara vs. Toguro fights. Which in fact really stinks. ~writes down Karasu, Toguro, Bui & Toguro for teacher ideas Oo~  

**Also I don't believe youkai can get a cold but in my ficcy anything can happen. Also I don't think you'd find Mukuro teach Math oO At first I put Yomi to do that but he seemed to be more of someone to teach foreign languages. Next Chapter will start the DECEMBER SPECIAL.   **   


	11. Kurama's Woman Decmeber Special's Start

                 St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

RATED: PG13 for Miroku's hentainess, violence, & language 

GERE: Humor/Romance/Alittle Action/Alittle Adventure 

****

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is sent to a school for Youkai & Humans aware of them called St. Hoshi. There she meets friends & rivals. How will life treat her here?**__**

****

**COUPLES:**Last Chapter****

**I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though.**

Kurama's Woman 

****

**The 1st Saturday In December in Town**

"We need jobs if we wanna get Christmas Presents," Keiko said to the group

"I heard theres job at the skating rink!" Botan said happily "They need ice skaters to be waitresses"

"I can ice skate," Kagome smiled "You Sango?"

"Yea, what about yal 4"

"Otou-San taught me a few weeks ago!"

"I know a bit"

"I can!"

"I can ice skate fairly well" Keiko finished off as they decided to go in the skating rink

Manger's Office 

"What are you doing here!" Kikyo shrieked as she saw the gumi walk in

"We came for a job, duh" Sango replied as Rin hid behind her & Yukina

"Ladies, Ladies, we have room on our rink for all of ya" said the manager "Now time for what you are to wear"

**30 minutes later**

"This is so embarrassing!" Sango shrieked. She was wearing a sleeveless leotard that was green but around the top it was furry white. She wore bandages from her wrist to her elbow green was the color of one bandaging & white was the other. Her ice skates were green on one foot, white on the other. At the end like her leotard, it was furry white. Her hair was in a tighter ponytail but it wasn't on the top of her head. Around where the hair tie was, there were 2 hollies. 

"I know Sango & its freezing cold!" Kagome whined. She wore a sleeveless leotard as well; just it was red & white. Instead of bandages, she wore one red glove that when it reached her elbow it was furry white & one white glove that once it reached her elbow was furry red. Her ice skates were red on one foot, white on the other.  She also wore a wreath tiara.

"I hope we don't catch pneumonia" Keiko said worriedly. She wore again a sleeveless leotard that was red & green. She wore again the boots, which were like Kag's & San's. She wore short gloves but had the same layout as Kag's. She had hollies on each side of her head.

"Well think of what hes paying," Botan said to cheer up her friends. She wore the exact same thing as Keiko just the colors switched around. Also she wore little missile toe earrings. 

"This really isn't what I expected" Yukina said looking at herself. She wore a strap-sleeved leotard that was blue & the straps were furry white. She had white ice skate boots & instead of the red clip in her hair she wore a wreath like thing. Also her leotard was decorated with snowflakes. And she wore gloves like Kagome's just her colors of blue & white and also attached to her leotard was a clear skirt with silver snowflakes.

"Well I guess yal should be kids then" Rin smiled. Their boss said that he'd fire them if they did wear what they were suppose to & he said since Rin was an adorable little child who wanted to make money on her own he'd go easy on her.  She wore a red kimono, which had a few missile toe designs. She wore a red & green ribbons on each wrist. Her ice skates were red with wreath leaves on the laces. 

"Don't see me complaining" Kikyo replied. She wore the sleeveless leotard that was full red with white snowflakes on it. She wore glossy gloves that were red leather with little hollies on the end. Also her ice skates were leather red. 

"Me neither" Kagura said, she got to have a green short sleeved short skirted kimono. With that she wore white trainers & ice skates. Her hair was in her usual bun but was decorated with poinsettia petals. 

"Why do yal make such a fuss over everything" Kanna said. She got to keep her usual kimono just the flowers on top of her hair were white poinsettia instead of her usual white lilies. 

"Better get to work," Kagome sighed

"Kagumi" 

"Kagome"

"Kagumi, Kagome, same thing, how about a bet"

"What type Kuku"

"Kikyo! And I say whoever can serve the most people gets Kurama"

"Huh? You shouldn't treat Kurama-Kun as a prize"

"Chicken"

"I accept the challenge" Kagome then decided, she did like him, she admitted it to herself. She needed to teach Kikyo a lesson anyway.  

"Go Kagome!" Sango cheered as the all set off to start serving, Kikyo & Kagome counted them.

Meanwhile with the me……… 

"You're going to get Kagome something right," Yusuke teased Kurama

"You're going to get something for Keiko as well" Kurama said back as they entered the skating rink 

"Well, I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara is going to get all the girls a present" Kuwabara

"More like the baka" Hiei muttered as they all went to watch the skaters. A woman approached them on ice skates.

"Welcome to Kori no Fuyu Wonderland" said the girl. No, it wasn't just any girl it was Sango! She didn't notice them because her eyes were closed because of the smile she had to put on. 

"S………S………SANGO!" They all made out

"How do you………" she started as she opened her eyes "WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!"

"Sango will you please keep quiet" Keiko said skating towards her "If your going to slack off like Yusuke does in school then I won't allow it. Take these to table #23 & I'll take these customer's orders" Keiko didn't realize it was the boys "What would you………" Keiko started as she saw them "OH! DEAR!"

"Keiko whats with being so loud………" Botan started as she saw the boys "Ur……… um……… hehehehehehe"

"Come on Keiko-Chan, Botan-Chan" Yukina said as she then saw the boys "Oh!"

"Will you 3 stop slacking off" Rin said as she turned to the guys "Oh! Nihao!" Rin smiled as she turned to Kurama "Now your just in time to watch Kagome & Kikyo fight"

"Kikyo & Kagome?" Kurama & Inuyasha repeated 

"Yup" Rin said, "They are fighting over Kurama, they are equally matched"

"You lucking dog" Kouga said to Kurama

"Yea! Lucky!" Miroku said

KAGOME! KIKYO! REPORT TO THE MANAGER'S OFFICE! IMEDIATELY~~~ 

"We'll finish this later" Kikyo said as they skated to a door & went in & a few moments came out. Kikyo grabbed Kagura & Kagome grabbed Sango. The 2 groups met & 4 mikes came on the ice rink.

 Clear the rink cause now we'll have a little entertainment. We have the winners & runner ups in the BATTLE NO BANDS contest so they'll be singing. 

So the song started but when Kagome & Sango started to singthey weren't heard. Kikyou & Kagura turned off their mikes! Each of gumi were on the other side of the rink. Kagome & Sango were closest to the boys. They could only watch Kikyo & Kagura sing. 

[Kikyou]  _When you go fishing_

You catch a boot 

_Or some other trash_

_When you're playing cards_

_You lose all your cash_

[Kagura] _You're so pathetic_

_You never win_

_& You never will_

_Not the kind of girl that would make any guy_

_Feel a thrill_

[Kikyou]  _I'm sorry,_

You'll never be a goddess like me 

[Kagura] _Step aside_

This is how it's got to be 

[Both] _I'll get the guy_

_Yes I'm the one_

_Who will always win the day_

_I'm strong & I am beautiful_

_What more can I say_

_I'll get the guy_

_He'll hold me close_

_'Til the very end of time_

_When you lose_

_How a mourning cry_

_'Cause the guy will be mine_

With a few seconds of music, Botan did some plugging & unplugging of some group's mikes. She winked a Sango who nodded to Kagome who smirked. When Kikyo went to sing again but nothing went through the mike, Kagome started.

[Kagome] _While you've been bragging _

_I have to laugh_

_At you silly boast_

_Because I'm the one, that he loves the most_

_Because I'm gentle & refine like you'll never be_

_I have won his heart_

_It's a prize that you won't steal from me_

[Sango] _Forget it your words won't mean a thing in the end_

_He'll be glad_

_Not to see you face again_

[Both] _I'll get the guy_

_Each time I try_

_In a sweet & quiet way_

_I'm a queen_

_& You're a hopeless fool_

_That's all I can say_

_I'll get the guy_

_Theres so much love_

_He & I are meant to find_

_You can stay with all the other girls_

_'Cause the guy, will be mine_

Kanna did her own version of Botan's plugging wires but she didn't have an enough time to unplug Kagome & Sango's mikes.

[All 4] _I'll get the guy_

_Yes I'm the one_

[Kikyo] **_Hey!_**

[Kagome] **_Whatdya mean!_**

[Sango]  **_Whatdya talking about!_**

[Kagura] **_Your so lame!_**

[Sango] **_Oh! So are you!_**

[Kagome] **_You 2 think  you can get a guy with faces like that!_**

[Kikyo & Kagura] **_Hey!_**

[Kikyo] **_Well, you two no beauty contestant!_**

[Sango & Kagome] **_Nani!_**

[Kagome] **_Someday...._**

[Kagura] **_Oh! Wait til I get my hands on you! If I could just tear you lib from lib I would_**

[Sango] **_Oh! Really, I'd like to see you try. Just try it! Try it!_**

[Kikyou & Kagura] **_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha………_**

The song ended as claps came from the audience. Stares from people who knew about the deal had the eyes set on Kurama. 

"Nani? Kurama asked

"So which group did ya like more" Kuwabara asked being a snoop 

"Yea" Yusuke asked

"I truly don't know" Kurama said 

"Hey! Kurama!" came a familiar voice, it was Kagome's. 

"What did ya think?" came another in which was Kikyo

"Kikyo, Kagome was just saying hi, you really shouldn't ask those questions" Sango said skating over "I believe the manager wants to see you"

"I'll be back" Kikyo said skating to the office

"Now is your chance Kagome," Sango said shoving a tray in her arms & pushing her in the direction of a table waiting for their order

"Sango whats all this about?" Kurama asked

"Kikyo challenged Kagome to a serving contest & if Kagome wins, Kikyo will leave you alone" Sango said

"Sango is just trying to cover it up," Yusuke snickered

"I want women fighting over me!" Kuwabara whined

"You must tell me how many children you b………" Miroku said but was slammed onto the floor by Sango

"Kagome told me it was when Kikyo called her chicken she got mad" Sango said as everyone fell anime style

"You mean Kagome is NOT fighting for love," Kouga said

"Yea shes fighting for that too but she says she knows Kurama doesn't love Kikyo like Kikyo thinks & hopes he'll find someone better,"

"SANGO~" screamed an angry Kikyo & a happy Kagome followed her "YOU LIED! NOW I'VE LOST! IF I HAD MY ARROWS YOU'D BE PINNED TO THE RINK WALL!~"

"Oh! Really~" Sango smirked as she skated over to Kagome "Shifts over & I declare Kagome winner!" Sango said holding up Kagome hand

"Who cares," Kagura said taking her skates & going the dressing room

"Lets go get out of this freezing cold outfits," Sango smirked and skated over to the bleachers to take off her skates

"Wait up!" Kagome cried happily

Later~~~ [I like these ~] Kagome & Kurama are walking in the park~~ 

"What was with the skating rink?" Kurama asked

"Hmm Kikyo was getting on my nerves" Kagome replied, "Besides, you need someone better then her. And Sango would never forgive me if I let down a challenge"

"That's Sango alright" Kurama laughed & Kagome joined in

Kagome looked up into the branch over their head & before Kurama knew it, she was kissing him. **[hehehe Can you guess what was in the branches] **The kiss broke away as fast it came. "What was that for" Kurama blushed as Kagome smiled & pointed to the treetops. Stuck to the first branch over head was a missile toe. 

"Missile toe" Kagome smiled again

Unknown to the 2, 4 eyes watched them. 2 eyes belonged to Kikyo who ran away when she saw the 2 kiss & the other set belonged to a happy Sango. It was her doing that the missile toe was there & had hoped for them to be under it. She walked off dodging her other missile toes and saw a sight that she didn't like. The smirk she had was wiped off her face by a look of horror. Her crush, her sensai, her friend's otou-san……… Sesshomaru-Sensai. He was doing something she wished for from him. Under a certain plant he was kissing another sensai………

~Cliffhanger, whom is he kissing? And don't say I never mentioned Sango liked Sesshomaru-Sensai because I did. Reread the chapters. ~

**Oh! I don't own the song 'Up Walk in Galaxy' from Tenchi Muyo! [The Song Kago, San, Kiki, & Kagu sung] & it was actually a duet**

**Yura-Sensai: 1**

**Mukuro-Sensai: 1**

**Keep the votes coming 'til next chapter. AND PLEASE DO VOTE!  **


	12. Magical Moments

                 St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

**I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. Also I do own the idea of kissing someone under the missile toe.**

Magical Moments  

"No" Sango whispered to herself "No" she keep whispering until she ran away. There, her crush, her friend's otou-san, her sensei, was kissing another sensai. Sesshomaru-Sensei was kissing Yura-Sensei under the missile toe SHE put in the park. Disappointed, she sat down on a bench. She looked up at the falling snow then sensed something. "Stupid Stalker," she said looking forward "WHY do you wish to stalk me,"

"Hn, I do not stalk you," came a voice as, Hiei's, he came wearing a partially nice knitted, partially bad knitted scarf. 

"Then why is it that you're everywhere I go!" Sango snapped

"Hn," Hiei wasn't in the mode to fight

"Ya know, you've just made my day," Sango smiled

"Hn,"

"You could be a bit more polite,"

"Hn," Sango made room for him on the bench, which meant she was desperate to talk to someone. "Whats wrong with you now," Hiei asked

"Have you ever seen something you wished was just a bad dream that you could wake up from?" She asked as Hiei turned his head away as she narrowed her eyes "I'm an baka because I forgot you have no sentimentality," she smirked & looked up. Her mouth then made an O shape & she looked at Hiei who was still looking away. She got up, gave him a quick kiss, & ran off. He looked up like Kurama to see a missile toe.

He smirked _She fell into he own stupid trap _he then frowned _but why ME_

With Kikyo, she was walking around the park perimeter, thinking of what she saw. _That woman, she was kissing Kurama then again there WAS a missile toe above them. That's the problem with missile toe _Kikyo sighed as she bumped into someone "Sorry sir but……… Oh! Hey Inuyasha," Kikyou said as the man she just bumped into happened to be Inuyasha

"Oh! Hey, Kikyou," Inuyasha said with a blush 

"What are you doing around here?" Kikyou asked

"Just taking a walk," Kikyou said looking down

"A walk ay?" Inuyasha smirked

"Well I did see………"

"Let me guess Kurama?"

"Hai & he was………"

"Under the missile toe,"

"Hai and………"

"And it wasn't with you, it was with the new girl Kagome,"

"How did you know?"

"Sango told Botan who told Miroku who told me,"

"Does word get around that fast? It only happened 9 minutes ago,"

"10 starting now," 

"Well I gotta get going, nice talk to ya," Kikyo smirked as she kissed Inuyasha & left. Like the 2 before him looked up to see missile toe "What Is The Thing With Missile Toe TODAY! SANGO~"

Kagura was on the other side of the park. She was trying to find Hiei to see if they could talk. She couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "What cha looking fer lassie," 

"Jin, what are you doing here yourself," Kagura asked

"Nutin much. Your lookin fer Hiei?" Jin asked

"Is it that obvious," Kagura asked

"Nah, your just lookin fer him every second of da day," Jin said

"Well if, you mind, I need to be going," Kagura said

"Your goin in the wrong direction," Jin said pointing into the park

"I knew that," Kagura said 

"Mhmm"

"Suuu, I'll be gone," with that Kagura left giving Jin a kiss. Like usual, a missile toe. [I guess we'll call today 'The Day a New Fever was Discovered Called 'You'll Meet a Man Every Ten Seconds Under a Missile Toe'' discovered by DD's fiction.]

Keiko was still at Winter Wonderland, studying. _I hope Sango hasn't placed missile toe in here _she thought, _oh! Well……… knowing her she probably did_

"BOO!" something said behind her, scaring her so she threw her hot cocoa mug up in the air, & it landed on the person behind her's head. 

"Yusuke………"

"Can't scary a girl without getting hit by something,"

"Gomen, I didn't know it was you," 

"Yea, so what cha studying,"

"History………"

"You know, Sango is mad at Yura-Sensai,"

"Why,"

"Hn, guess,"

"Missile Toe with Sesshomaru-Sensai?"

"Dramn It" This is what Yusuke says on the crummy subtitles

"So what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you,"

"Oh! Who wants me now?"

"Nobody, Kuwabara is playing boring video games at the arcade, Kurama is with Kagome, Hiei is who-knows-where, Sango will probably kill me in sparring, Miroku is at his clubs, Botan is hurting him, Jin is looking around the shops, Inuyasha is somewhere, Yukina is with Rin & Kohaku, & Kouga is with his wolves," 

"Mhmm & I'm studying,"

"Yea & I'm bored,"

"Then study,"

"Have I ever studied a day in my life?"

"No but it will improve your grades,"

"Whats the point?"

"Never mind," Keiko said as she looked up, _SANGO~~~~ _after the thought she gave Yusuke a kiss then hugged him. Dumbfounded Yusuke looked up & thought the exact same thing. [Oh! If you're a dumb bell then you wouldn't have guess it was missile toe again. READERS: DIGIT STOP WITH THE MISSILE TOE   DD: Sue me, it's my fic & I still got 4 more couplings to do, ]

Botan dragged an unconscious Miroku out of the club. "You know, it's closed! Its winter & usually you go to Winter Wonderland to see women like them during winter,"

"But they don't strip naked & actually say hai to bare your child," said Miroku who was dropped in the middle of the sidewalk & Botan walked off "Hey, wait up, Botan-Sama,"

"You should really not talk about those things Miroku, I can see why Sango dumped you," Botan said "You've asked every woman you've met besides Sango & I to bare your child. That's pitiful,"

"Botan, are you actually mad," Miroku asked as Botan stopped in the middle of the sidewalk 

"I am not mad Houshi, Miroku-San," Botan said "Just a bit annoyed at your perverted ness,"

"You know, Sango used to say that," Miroku said 

"Shes a nice person," 

"And she has a nice ass……… OW! What did I do?"

"You shouldn't talk about people's butts either,"

"And what if I do,"

"You'll see a ticked off Sango,"  

"Right," Miroku smiled as his wandering hand wandered 

"EEEEEEE!" Botan yelled as she slapped Miroku with her oar

" Do you have to do that Miroku,"

"Hai,"

"Well, I gotta go, Keiko wanted me at the rink," Botan said looking up at the lamppost. Since Miroku was standing under it……… she gave him a quick kiss & ran off. Does anybody know what was on the lamppost? A missile toe dopes. 

"Not here………" Kanna sighed poking her head into the video arcade "Where could they be," 

"Hey! What are you doing here," yelled a familiar voice

"Not looking for you," she said in her low voice

"Why would you be here?"

"I tended to find my sister & Kikyou, I thought that your friends might be here, they have probably seen them," Kanna spoke. Her tone still low & icy.

"You know, if I wasn't used to your low speaking then I wouldn't have heard a word you said," said whom we can now say is Kuwabara, "Hey! Why don't you just use your mirror?"

"We made a bet,"

"Hahaha! Now I can do anything freely,"

"No, a bet that I could find them without my mirror,"

"Man,"

"I don't know why I'm talking to you,"

"Can I ask I favor of you?"

"What does a baka want from me?"

"Can you show me was Ekachi is do?" Kuwabara asked

"Very well, if you don't ask me again," Kanna said, it had been the 100th time in counting her asked her to do that this week. She turned her mirror & Ekachi was sleeping in her cat bed like after she left the skating rink. "There," she said breaking the connection

"EKACHI!"

"Hn, if you want her so much, go back to the room," Kanna said leaving "Oh! One more thing, you better move from the doorway or girls will think your weird,"

Kuwabara looked up to see the missile toe _Why that little girl……… hey! She never kissed me! Isn't the tradition for someone of the opposite sex to kiss whom stands under the missile toe?_

"This is the first & last time I'm saying this, take the soul stealer's advice & move from the doorway," Sango said going up to him with Hiei 

In the park, some more stuff was going on. _I guess Rin & Kohaku want some alone time _Yukina though as she bumped into some "I'M SO SORRY SIR!" Yukina said 

"Yukina, I know you're sorry," Kouga said as he started picking up his presents

"Oh! Kouga, you went Christmas shopping?" Yukina questioned

"Hai," Kouga said 

"Need any help?"

"Arigato, Yukina" Kouga replied as she helped him pick up the rest of his presents "I thought you were with Kohaku & Rin,"

"I was but Rin needs to be with Kohaku in a private manner that Sango said she'd tell me about later," Yukina smiled as the walked down the sidewalk with the presents. Kouga knew very well what Sango was talking about. "Though I didn't expect to bump into you," Yukina then went on "then again you never do expect to bump into someone you know in a place like this,"

"Wheres Ayame?" Kouga asked [Note: Ayame IS NOT a wolf girl trying to take Kouga's love, it's one of Kouga & Yukina's pet wolves & Kouga's favorite.] 

"Oh! Shes right here!" Yukina said as a medium sized wolf came from Yukina's side

"Woof!"

"Ayame, my onna" Kouga said as Ayame licked him face

"Kouga look!" Yukina said pointing to the trees. Ayame had kissed Kouga under the missile toe. 

"Woof!"

Kohaku walked with Rin. They were both silent. It was sort of creepy. Until Rin spoke "So what do you wanna do," 

"I dunno," Kohaku replied

"How about we go get some Christmas shopping, Uncle Inuyasha gave me money for the holidays," Rin smiled

"Next thing you know you'll want my sister & her goony friends to come along," Kohaku muttered but Rin heard

"That's a great idea Kohaku!" Rin said as Kohaku fell anime style. 

"I was being sarcastic,"

"I know but it was still a good idea,"

"You know, I'll never understand women,"

"Hmp, well your only 11 so get over it,"

"Yea, coming from an 10 year old female,"

"Hey! You'll be stuck with me until graduation," 

"And what makes you so sure I won't be placed with another roommate,"

With this Rin felt sort of bad, "You mean you hate me," she sniffled

"I never said that!" Kohaku said trying to make her feel better

Rin looked at him "Do I make a good roommate,"

"Your nice," he said not knowing what to say. 

"Arigato," Rin said then giving him a kiss on the cheek "Lets go find your sister shall we," 

**End Chapter HERE**

**Ok, gomen, I meant to update sooner but I didn't have time. **

**1) ****Schoolwork [THEY ARE SLAVE DRIVERS I TELL YA SLAVE DRIVERS]**

2) **Christmas Shopping**

3) **My Great Grandmother died [I went to the funeral yesterday]**

4) **My Uncle broke his hip**

5) **I had to get ideas**

**So see ya next chapter. And just to tell you, next chapter will be on the guys & the girls Christmas shopping well maybe not poor Kohaku seeing as the girls are tormenting him. Also sorry about the OCC-ness but sometimes you have to do that to make it fit. **     


	13. A Dreadful Thing Called Shopping

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P 

_A Dreadful Thing called Shopping_

__

"SAN-CHAN!!" Rin screamed as she approached the older girl & Hiei

"Rin-Chan nice to see you, you too Kohaku-Kun," Sango smiled. Rin made Sango get to her height & whispered something in the older girl's ears "Ok, fine with me," Sango turned to Hiei "I'm going to be with Rin & Kohaku for the rest of the day, so see ya later,"

"Hn"

"So Sango, why were you with Hiei?" Kohaku asked his sister

"Nothing else better to do," Sango said, 

"THERES KAGOME!" Rin squealed running towards Kagome who was with Kurama 

"Oh! Hey Rin, Kohaku, Sango," Kagome smiled

"Konnichiwa," Kurama said

"So, are you 2 an item yet?" Sango asked being a meddler Kurama & Kagome blushed while the children were confused. "Anyway," Sango said whispering something in Kagome's ears 

"Alright!" Kagome said "I'll see you tonight Kurama," Kagome said giving him a kiss on the cheek & leaving with Sango, Rin, & Kohaku

"So you & Kurama dating yet hmm you never answer my question," Sango asked as Kagome got redder

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING!" Kagome yelled

"Ok………" Sango said

"Yukina! Ayame! Kouga!" Rin squealed 

"Why Konnichiwa Rin-Chan, Kohaku-Kun, San-Chan, Kagome-Chan," Yukina said as Kagome whispered into her ears "Gomen Kouga-San," she suddenly said putting the presents she was carrying on top of Kouga's 

"Huh? Yukina!" Kouga said realizing his roommate was going off with her friends

"So where did you do all that shopping?" Sango asked

"It was all Kouga's," Yukina smiled 

"So you were basically helping him carry it?" Kagome asked

"Mhmm" Yukina replied "Keiko!" she said right after as they saw Keiko come with Yusuke

"Keiko!" Rin echoed hugging the older girl then whispering into her ear

"Ok, fine with me as long as Sango doesn't threat anybody," Keiko said with a smile as Sango did the little 'Hmp' thing. 

"Well all we need to do is find Botan," Yukina smiled as all of them nodded as Yusuke watched his **sorry I cannot call her in which I wanna because Yusuke has blackmailed me though I am the authoress :(** ……… friend that's a girl that she kisses in his sleep. 

They walked along & found Botan with Miroku. "Botan!" Keiko screamed then whispered into Botan's ears

"Sure girl pals!" 

The girls went off before Miroku could do anything. 

"So where should we go first?" Sango said as they walked along the shops

"I was thinking we asked Kohaku what boys like!" Rin told Sango as they all turned to the 11-year-old 

"Well Kohaku," Keiko & Kagome said together

"Well……… um……… you see………" Kohaku started

With the boys

"Where could the girls be going," Inuyasha grouched, him, Kouga, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, Shippou, & Kurama were on the steps of Kurama's house. They were never welcomed at Inuyasha's, Miroku's house was filled with herms of women & they know how Sango feels about that, Kouga's house was too far off, Yusuke's adoptive mother's house was too disastrous, Yusuke's father's house was freaky, At Kuwabara's Shizuru would do nothing but bug them about helping Kazuma with stuff, & nobody knows WHERE Hiei lives. [Hai, his father is still alive,] 

"Wheres Miroku is more of the question," Kurama said shutting the door

"GUYS! GUYS!" Miroku came running, "Guess what I heard,"

"Theres an open stripper's club," Kouga guessed snorting

"American Playboy Magazines are being sold here," Inuyasha then guessed

"Well those too, but the girls are going Christmas Shopping for us & they are dragging Kohaku with them," Miroku said

"So that's what they are doing!" Everyone besides Hiei & Miroku said following with a long period of silence

"Well, what are WE to do," Yusuke asked

"Spy on 'em," Miroku grinned as everyone anime fell

"Actually maybe shopping for THEM will be safer," Shippo suggested

"SAFER!" Kuwabara yelled

"Kid, don't you know how picky women are," Yusuke yelled

"Settle down, I think Shippo should explain," Kurama said standing up for his cousin

"Well, I had a feeling we'd go Christmas shopping so I spied on the girls,"

"YOU DID WHAT!" All but Shippo screamed even Hiei joined in

"So did you spy in the locker room," Yusuke nudged as Miroku started to drool

"Yep ^^" Shippo replied as everyone else's eyes bulged "Now I know everything they can want. I asked Auntie Minamono, Genkai-Sensai, Kaeda-Sensai, Yura-Sensai, Mukuro-Sensai, & Shizuru-San. Auntie said a girl likes whatever her LOVER gets her, Genkai-Sensai told me to leave her alone, Kaeda-Sensai said she didn't know what young girls want in these days but in her day, they didn't have much to want but a man, Mukuro-Sensai didn't say anything, and Shizuru said think about who I'm giving te gift to," 

"And what about Yura-Sensai,"

"She says every girl wants a man even if they don't show it on the outside. Especially around yal's age. She also told me those who don't show it on the outside want it more then those who do show it. She told me Sango wants a man the most because of how she acts." 

"Sango?"

"Yea! So I asked Sango about it. At first she sat there with a very red face then asked me if I knew what it meant. And of course I DON'T. So she says she'll give me a reasonable explanation when I'm older with children. She just said for now lets just leave it at that 'I wish for someone special who can mean more to me then a friend'" Shippo said 

"Well verdicts, do we shop or do we spy," Kurama asked

VOTES-

Miroku- Spy

Yusuke-Spy

Kuwabara-Shop

Kurama-Shop

Hiei- Hn

Kouga-Shop

Shippo-Shop

"Ok so we shop," Kurama announced

"Kouga, why do you wanna shop with all those gifts?" Yusuke asked

"Oh! My grandma & mother wanted me to pick up Christmas presents for my nieces, nephews, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, grandparents, & great grandparents,"

"Wow, all that!" Shippo said 

With the girls

"Kohaku was of barely any help," Botan whined

"Not my fault I'm only 11," Kohaku said "Why are you guys keeping me again?"

"Ahem, we need someone to carry our stuff," Kagome giggled

"So I'm your luggage guy,"

"Yep ^^" Rin said

"Look Mukuro-Sensai & Yura-Sensai!" Yukina pointed out

"Oh! Me! Oh! My! If it isn't my prize students," Yura said standing on some of her thred

"Good Day," Mukuro gave a mutter

"Oh! Mukuro-San don't be so rude," Yura told her fellow sensai who she consider his best friend "So then why are you girls out here,"

"We're Christmas shopping ^^" Rin said joyfully as Sango turned her head from Yura

"We are too!" Yura said. Yura was more of the new age group & Mukuro was the silent one. 

"Sensai, whom do you wish to get your present for?" Kagome asked

"Aw, your embarrassing me, don't call me sensai unless we're in class, anyway I'm going to get a present for………" Yura started but was cut off by Mukuro

"Why should our students know whom you wish to marry," Mukuro said

"He already proposed!" Yura retorted "They should atleast know."

"Whatever," Mukuro rolled her eyes like a student

"Anyway, I wish to get one for………"

"OTOU-SAN!" Rin finished, she knew all about this

"Very good Rin my dear," Yura told Rin

"Yura is going to become my new okaa-san," Rin said cheerfully as Sango suddenly went cold

"Whom are you wishing to get your presents for?" Yura asked

"Our roommates," Keiko replied "And each other of course. Also the sensai like you & Mukuro," 

"Aw that's so sweet," Yura said 

"We need to get shopping," Sango said

"How about we shop together, it'll be more fun!" Yura squealed

"Ok!" Botan, Keiko, Rin, Kagome, & Yukina yelled as Sango muttered it

With the men

"Gah! Its hopeless we'll never find out what items girls want," Yusuke complained as they all sat down

"Ye having trouble with Christmas," a familiar voice said as the gumi looked up to see Kaeda-Sensai with Genkai

"Yea, they are having trouble alright Onee-san" came another familiar voice, one a bit too familiar 

"Kikyo?" Kurama asked as Kikyo came with………

"Forgot about me?" said another voice, Kagura

"They don't tend to notice us," Kanna said in her icy voice

"Well they are girls………" 

"We know what your about to say & hai we can give you information on what they want,"

"Why are you going to help them?" Hiei asked coldly

"A way of saying we're sorry for hounding you guys all this time," Kagura replied

"Huh?"

"We decided why bother with someone you can't have," Kikyo said 

"Well you guys better get shopping!" Kagura said pushing them into the nearest store

Back with the Girls

"So Kagome, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing really, Sango, you?"

"Same here,"

"What do you think I should get for………"

"Kurama! A new rose would be nice for him or whatever you think suits him best,"

"Arigato Sango," 

End Chapter Here

I know, Lame chapter. Next chapter will start my 4-part Christmas special……… I hope. All 4 parts will have a song. Only 1 for Christmas though. Until then C'Ya. 


	14. St Hoshi's Christmas Party

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P I don't own the song that's in this chapter.

Oh! _Bold Italics is the Japanese in which they are singing  __Light Italics is the English Translation  _~these thingy next to English translations means the action during the song~

_St. Hoshi's Christmas Party_

__

"ORNAMENT SMASH!"

"GARLANT WRAP!"

Sango & Kagome finished decorating Sango & 'Hiei''s Christmas tree. "We should now do Kurama & I's tree," Kagome told her friend with a smile & Sango smiled back. The two went into the next room & started decorating that tree. 

"So Kagome have you wrote a song for Kurama & you?" Sango asked after a silence "We're suppose to do our duets tonight!"

"No……… I guess I was caught up in everything that I never got a chance to write one." Kagome said putting on another ornament 

"Well I had a song I made when I was a child and it didn't fit Hiei & I's relationship so I was keeping it around in my pocket," Sango said giving Kagome a piece of paper

"Arigato Sango-San," Kagome said taking the paper, "Though I still can't believe we're suppose to sing a duet with our roommate on Christmas Eve," Kagome read the paper, "This is a nice song Sango……… but……… um……… I guess we could use this," 

"Great!" Sango smiled putting the last ornament on, "Why don't we go last minute shopping, I still wanna go get that sword,"

"Sure, we have the whole day off," Kagome said taking another piece of paper & writing 

Later………

"Kagome!" Kurama called going into the room with Hiei as he saw 2 pieces of paper

_Dear Kurama……… & Hiei [Though I don't think he'd care]_

__

_Sango & I went to do some last minute shopping with Keiko, Botan, & Yukina. We'll see you tonight & Kurama, Sango wrote us a duet, that's the second sheet of paper._

__

_Kagome _

"I guess we have the day without the girls then," Kurama told his friend 

"Hn" Hiei said as the 2 left for Inuyasha's room

Inuyasha's Room

"Come in," was the response to the knock, "I've been waiting for you Kagu……… Oh! Konnichiwa Hiei……… Kurama," before Kurama could speak she spoke again "Inuyasha isn't here at the moment, hes with Miroku & Kouga in town, I'll be leaving soon as well, don't stay long," With that she continued her sweeping, they left after she finished but not so much as Kurama didn't get a glimpse of a picture by the bed.

The picture of a 5-year-old little girl next to a woman in a hospital bed holding a newly born. A 7-year-old Kikyo stood back to the bed with her eyes turned, glaring at the 2 children & the woman. 

In Town [With the girls]

"Well we bought our kimonos so what now?" Kagome asked

"Well we basically only went shopping for the guys last time, how about for family," Keiko replied to Kagome 

"Guess your right!" Kagome smiled as the group headed on their way

In Town [With the Boys]

"Where could they……… be?" Kurama started then saw 6 strange carolers & 1 happy one finishing 'Jingle Bells'

"What house next huh?" asked the happy one who turns out to be Rin

"How about we stop," said one of them, Miroku

"This is embarrassing," Kouga, Yusuke, & Inuyasha implied

"I told you not to fall for the eyes," Kohaku told them 

"What next?" Kuwabara asked/whimpered

"What are you guys doing?" Kurama asked as Hiei wanted to start laughing at the expense that they were caroling but he kept his cool……… like always.

"Caroling," they all said  

"Hey! Everyone!" came another voice, it was Kagome with the other girls

"EEP!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kouga, Inuyasha, & Kohaku yelled

"Where were you all, I was going to get YAL to come caroling but I couldn't find you" Rin asked them

"YEA! Where WERE you guys," the 6 other carolers yelled

"Shopping," they all said holding up the bags

"We went to get you Rin but you weren't in your rooms," Botan told the little girl

"Okay!" Rin said as they all decided to go back to St. Hoshi's

That Evening in a REALLY big Room that can hold more then 2000 people & leave room to walk

"We're almost done," Sango told Kagome as her friend nodded "Just ours to go,"

"Next we have Minamono, Kurama & Huragashi, Kagome," said an announcer looking guy on a stage in which EVERYONE was facing "With their duet, Natsu no E, [Picture of Summer]"

[I DON'T OWN NATSU NO E! ITS OWN BY KENSHIN & KAORU FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN!]
    
    **[Kurama] _Ah... Shizuka na gogo no umibe ni _**

_ Watagumo chirashite natsu ga nagareru_
    
    _Ah... at the beach on a quiet afternoon_

_The summer flows by, sprinkling fleecy clouds_.
    
    **[Both] _Yureru kage Sanbashi de _**
    
    **_ Sotto yorisotte iru no ni _**
    
    **_ Futari mada se wo mukete_**

_ Jareru you ni kenka tsuzukete 'ru ne_
    
    _The swaying shadow at the wharf_
    
    _ We were snuggling softly, too.    _**~Slight blush from the two~**
    
    _ The couple, still turning it's back_

_ Continues to fight playfully.  _~Thinks about Sango & Hiei~
    
    **[Both] _Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to iu nara _**
    
    ** [Kurama]_ Kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome _**
    
    ******[Both]_ Kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni _**

 [Kagome]_ Tada anata dake mitsumetai_
    
    _If I could cause just one miracle_
    
    _It would be trapping this moment in a picture_
    
    _Not knowing the noise of a changing era_

_I just want to stare at only you.  _~slight blush again~
    
    **[Kagome] Ah... Mure kara hagureta tori ga **

 Ashita wo sagashite nami ni kiete 'ku
    
    _Ah... the bird that strayed from the flock=20_

_ Disappears into the waves, searching for tomorrow._
    
    **[Both] Hito wa naze wake mo naku **
    
    ** Naki ja kutte umareru n' darou **
    
    ** Itsu ka kuru tabidachi ni** 

 Ochiru namida Yokoku shite you sa
    
    _Why is it that people are_
    
    _ Born crying without any reason?_
    
    _ With the setting off that will come someday_

_I'll be able to know falling tears well_
    
    **[Both] _Moshimo kono yo ni kanashimi kienai mama nara _**
    
    ** [Kagome]_ Tenshi ga egaku e no naka ni nigekomi _**
    
    ******[Both]_ Itsumo tagai no mune ni rakuen wo kanjite_**

[Kenshin] _Tada hohoende itai no ni_
    
    _If there is sadness in the world that won't disappear_
    
    _There is refuge in a picture painted by an angel._
    
    _Always feeling the paradise in both our hearts_

_I just want to keep grinning, too_
    
    **[Both] _Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to iu nara _**
    
    ** [Kurama]_ Kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome _**
    
    ** [Both]_ Kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni_**

 [Kagome]_ Tada anata dake mitsumetai___
    
    _If I could cause just one miracle_
    
    _It would be trapping this moment in a picture_
    
    _Not knowing the noise of a changing era_

_I just want to stare at only you.  _~Slight blush again~

The audience clapped as the song ended.

"Now for our encore we have *gulps*" started the announcer dude "Sango & Hiei with *gulps again* Two of a Kind,"

[I DO NOT OWN 2 OF A KIND EITHER, THIS ONE IS OWNED BY MEGUMI & SANO FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN]
    
    **[Sango]_ Anta ni iwaretaku nai no yo _**

[Hiei]_ Omae nya iwaretakanai ze_
    
    _I've got no intention to be told by you _

_I don't wanna be told by ya_
    
    **[Sango]_ Tsuyogari Senaka de warubutte _**

[Hiei]_ Takabisha Namaiki sa_
    
    _You're all bluff putting such "Evil" sign on your back _

_Ya're so overbearing Naughty __~Sango goes red with anger~_
    
    **[Hiei]_ Itte mirya Nita mono doushi da ze _**
    
    **_Da kara yake ni _**

_Ki ni kuwanai Hottoke 'nai ze_
    
    _Try saying we're of the same mind and so suit each other _
    
    _That's why _

_Ya make me sick to despair ya don't just leave me alone  __~Sango goes redder with blush AND anger_
    
    **[Both]_ Jirettai Ya n' naru hodo _**
    
    **_Jirettai Sunao ni narenai ne _**
    
    **_Nikumarekuchi tatakiatte _**
    
    **_Jirettai Imasara sara _**
    
    **_Jirettai Sono ki ni naru nante _**

_Share ni mo nannai ne_
    
    _You're irritating to the point of hating _
    
    _Irritating you can't let yourself be handled well _
    
    _Rattling off your mouth of vulgarities _
    
    _You're irritating now all the more _
    
    _Irritating Worrying like that et cetera _

_It ain't turning out be a joke at all_
    
    **[Sango]_ Hishaku no onaji kyokudoushi _**

[Hiei]_ Chikazukya hajiketobu dake sa_
    
    _We're like the like poles of magnets _

_Get near me and I'll only dart off_
    
    **[Sango]_ Anta ga orereba ii ja nai _**

[Hiei]_ Soitsu wa sujichigai_
    
    _It won't be nice if you end up all broken bones _

_That's cramps, okay_
    
    **[Sango]_ Wakarazu-ya Ijimetaku saseru no _**
    
    **_Naze ka hidoku _**

_Ki ni sawaru Abunakkashii_
    
    _You're such a hardhead wanting to be beaten up, don't you? _
    
    _For some reason _

_You annoy me terribly Insecure  __~blushes~_
    
    **[Both]_ Jirettai Kenka aite _**
    
    **_Jirettai Kamatte hoshii no sa _**
    
    **_Honto wa tada samishigari-ya _**
    
    **_Jirettai Betsu ni futari _**
    
    **_Jirettai Jarete 'ru wake ja nai _**

_Ototoi kureba ii_
    
    _You're irritating my quarrel partner _
    
    _Irritating Wanting to get even _
    
    _Really you're just a lonely fella _
    
    _You're irritating especially both of us _
    
    _Irritating No reason _

_Good if you come the following day___
    
    **[Both]_ Jirettai Ya n' naru hodo _**
    
    **_Jirettai Sunao ni narenai ne _**
    
    **_Nikumarekuchi tataki atte _**
    
    **_Jirettai Imasara sara _**
    
    **_Jirettai Sono ki ni naru nante _**

_Share ni mo nannai ne_
    
    _You're irritating to the point of hating _
    
    _Irritating you can't let yourself be handled well _
    
    _Rattling off your mouth of vulgarities _
    
    _You're irritating now all the more _
    
    _Irritating Worrying like that et cetera _

_It ain't turning out to be a joke at all_

They too got claps but the audience was even shocked at how well they kept their cool. 

Sango watched from the stage as Kikyo walked out into the garden & Kagome followed.

In the Garden………

~~End Chapter Here~~

^^ Yeppers chapter ends here & you can't stop it. Though you can wait 'til next chapter. 

Kouga: Your really starting to freak me out

;_; Your so cruel to me

Kouga: - -; Nobody is going to fall for those tears

No, but they will feel my wrath if they don't review. 

Also if your confused about the translation. It's a line by line thingy so just read one line & look at the translation. 

****

****


	15. In the Garden

                   St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P I don't own the song that's in this chapter. However I DO own the announcer dude [I'm going to give him a name later] 

Oh! _Bold Italics is the Japanese in which they are singing  __Light Italics is the English Translation_  ~these thingy next to English translations means the action during the song~  _Light Underlined Italics is an English song lyrics_

_From Rivals to Sisters & Friends?_

__

Sango watched from the stage as Kikyo walked out into the garden & Kagome followed.

In the Garden………

"Kikyo?" Kagome called out "Kikyo?"

"What is it that you want with me?" Kikyo asked

"Just, I wanted to talk," Kagome said

"Talk eh?"

"Mhmm"

"What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"How we're rivals in all. I mean, when we first met I was totally clueless of everything here & I didn't mean to start off on the wrong track," 

"You started off on the wrong track on being born, Kagome Hanna Huragashi," 

"How do you know my middle name?"

"My name is Kikyo Sakura Huragashi, though now because of your father it's Shikon," 

"You mean………"

"Remember Kagome?"

Flashback

"What are you doing? Let go of me, Step-Otou-San!" 9-year-old Kikyo cried as she was dragged around the house by a whip

"Kagome is old enough to start her miko training so you can go eat dirt at the orphanage, your not mine so I don't have to worry, Good thing Yume-Suki isn't here," said a man who looked drunk

"You hated my father so after he died you married his wife & bared her a daughter AND a son!" Kikyo screamed

"Come on, now, you can have plenty of time to think about that at the orphanage," said the drunkard

"I HATE YOU! I HATE OKAA-SAN FOR MARRYING YOU! I HATE KAGOME FOR BEING YOUR DAUGHTER! I HATE SOUTA FOR BEING YOUR SON! I DAMN JII-SAN FOR ALLOWING YOU TO MARRY OKAA-SAN!" Kikyo screamed before she was muffled & thrown into a car. They drove away. 7-year old Kagome witnessed this………

End Flashback

"I then heard on the way back he had a few beers & was killed in a car accident," Kikyo finished

"Kikyo, gomen," Kagome said falling to her knees

"Not your fault Kirai, your otou-san, was a total drunkard."

"Huh?"

"He was a total bastard & he deserved to die in that wreck. I was going to come back & kill him for myself though,"

"Kikyo you know, my wish when I came here was to find you,"

"That doesn't help much,"

"I just wish we could be friends not like we are now, just because we're only half sisters, doesn't mean we shouldn't act like we're full sisters,"

"You know, okaa-san said the same thing," Kikyo said, "I have no interest in being friends with you, Kagome"

Kagome dropped to her knees again then heard "Huragashi, Kagome, time to sing!" 

_That's right! I applied to sing about my wish_

"Okay, here she is, the lovely Huragashi, Kagome," 
    
    **_Saa samishisa ni kawaita tamashii yo_**

_Saa tatta ima yuuki wo sakase_
    
    _Oh soul, dried up by loneliness,_

_Right now, let courage bloom! _

Kagome dropped to her knees _I can't do this! _She said in thought
    
    **[Unknown Voice] ****_Maru de kurai daichi ni saku_**

_Akai Bara no you ni sa _
    
    _Just like a red rose_

_Blooming in the dark earth  ~helps Kagome up & it turns out to be……… Kikyo?~_
    
    **[Both]** **_Daremo ga jibun to tatakau soldier_**
    
    **_Kurushimi fumikoe ashita wo sagasu_**

_Soldier of love_
    
    _Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves._
    
    _Overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow _

_Soldier of love_
    
    **[Unknown Voice #2]** **~starts to sing before Kagome or Kikyo start again~ **
    
    **_Aa nemurazu ni nayanda yoake ni_**

_Aa umareta yo atarashii jibun_
    
    _Out of the sleepless, worried dawn,_

_a new me has been born_

[Unknown Voice #3] ~starts to sing before Unknown Voice #2 can start again~
    
    **_Kurayami kara noboru asahi_**

_Ore no mune ni hirogaru_
    
    _The morning sun rising out of the darkness_

_Unfolds [spreads out/blossoms] in my heart_
    
    **[Both Unknown Voices #2 & #3]  _Anata wo mamotte tatakau soldier_**
    
    **_Ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara_**

_Soldier of love_
    
    _I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._
    
    _Love__ is the power to give birth to miracles._

_Soldier of love ~#2 appears to be Sango & #3 is Kagura~_

The 2 go up & join their friend & before they can all start up again themselves

[3 Other Unknown Voice] _Daremo ga jibun to tatakau soldier_

[2 More Unknown Voices] _Kurushimi norikoe ashita wo tsukame___
    
    _Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves._

_Overcome suffering and grasp tomorrow_

All of their faces light up. Keiko, Botan, Rin, Yukina & Kanna joined them. 
    
    **[All of them] _Anata wo mamotte tatakau soldier_**
    
    **_Ai koso kiseki wo umidasu chikara_**

_I'm a soldier_
    
    _I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._
    
    _Love__ is the power to give birth to miracles._

_I'm a soldier_

[Oops forgot to say me don't own song, Kurama does, its his theme Romantic Soldier] 

"Well," was all the announcer dude could say after the song as everyone clapped. The boys all looked at each other at the change of feelings. 

"Kikyo, what made you come up & sing?" Kagome asked Kikyo as the exited back stage

"I don't really know," Kikyo smiled

"Hey! Kagome~" Sango called "Kikyo………"

"Sango I have something to tell you!" Kagome blurted out before her friend could finish "Shes………"

"You half sister, I followed you & her into the garden," Sango said but when she turned to talk to Kikyo but the other girl was gone "Oh! Well, the girls are waiting for us," 

They all had fun but something was bugging Kagome and Sango. Without word they walked off from the group & went towards the stage. Some of the group couldn't help but realize the 2 talking to the announcer dude. You could see him smirk after a while & Sango go red. Once they turned away Kagome was gone, Sango was walking backstage, & the announcer dude was on stage.

"Well I guess you all have been bored without some singing! This song is for all you ladies who wants a certain man to realize you, Only Hope," 

[Ahem I  DO NOT own Only Hope, its an English song owned by Mandy Moore so LAWYERS DON'T BUG ME!]

_"There's a song that inside of my soul.   
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.   
I'm awake in  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again."_

__

_"So I lay my head back down,   
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours.   
I know now you're my  
only hope."  
  
_

_"Sing to me the song of the stars.   
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.   
When it feels like my dreams are  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"_

__

_"So I lay my head back down,   
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours.   
I know now you're my  
only hope."_

__

_" __I give you my destiny.   
I'm giving you all of me.   
I want your symphony.   
Singing in all that I am.   
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it all I have"_

__

_"So I lay my head back down,   
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope."_

__

"Arigato Kagome, what was your inspiration," said the announcer dude [That's it, I'm giving him a name! Lets see……… Mahou Koe! Mahou Means Magic & Koe means Voice in Japanese, too bad I couldn't find annoying] 

"Well, Love is the only thing I could think of," Kagome smiled walking off 

"And of course giving you songs wouldn't be complete without a song with this title, 1/3 no Junjou Na Kanjou which will be recommended to those whose feelings don't come out right,"

End Here

Chappie ends here. Oh! If it comes to you, see _Phantom of the Opera_. Nothing related to anime but its really good. I love the play! Also, I'm having more songs in this special then counted. Well, Ja AND if you have any ideas for after the special [Which ends on News Years], please, do tell. BUT they can't concern Naraku. I have a special part for him………

**If you don't want you idea or review to be scene in public, email me at australianshepard@msn.com or AIM me on Digitaldog1o1 or kougacrazy. Just be sure to tell me who you are.  **


	16. Love Bug, Christmas

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P I don't own the song that's in this chapter. However I DO own the announcer dude [I'm going to give him a name later] 

Oh! _Bold Italics is the Japanese in which they are singing  **Light Italics is the English Translation**_~these thingy next to English translations means the action during the song~  _Light Underlined Italics is an English song lyrics_

__

Melody of Love, The Christmas Bug 

"And of course giving you songs wouldn't be complete without a song with this title, 1/3 no Junjou Na Kanjou which will be recommended to those whose feelings don't come out right," 
    
    **_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_**

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_
    
    _Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air; my heart isn't even saying, "I love you"_

_Everyone looked to see Sango singing a solo_
    
    **_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_**
    
    **_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_**
    
    **_Tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa_**

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru_
    
    _On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you_
    
    _Whisper, "that is love"._
    
    _Continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears_

_Changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh_
    
    **_Give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de_**

_Itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru_
    
    _Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile_

_I can withstand the cold of a frozen night._
    
    **_Kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_**

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_
    
    _Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air; my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

_Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright._
    
    **_Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_**

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_
    
    _Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!_

_Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way._
    
    **_Dore dake kimi wo aishitara   kono omoi todoku no darou_**
    
    **_Mitsumerareru to ienai   kotoba ga chuu ni mau_**
    
    **_Hanarereba hanareru hodo    itoshii hito da to kizuku_**

_Motomereba motomeru hodo ni   setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart_
    
    _Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_
    
    _Don't say you can find them; your words are dancing in space._
    
    _The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love_

_The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance_
    
    **_Give me smile and shine days_**
    
    **_Give me smile and nice days_**
    
    **_Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara_**
    
    **_Dore dake kimi wo aishitara   kono omoi todoku no darou_**
    
    **_Yume no naka de wa tashikani    ieta hazu na noni_**
    
    **_Kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_**

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari   I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_
    
    _Give me a smile and shiny days, _
    
    _Give me a smile and nice days, _
    
    _If only we could meet in an embrace..._
    
    _Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_
    
    _If only you had said so in your dreams_
    
    _Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_My Heart………_

[I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! ITS OWN BY RUROUNI KENSHIN & DON'T BUG ME, THE ANIME HAS GOOD MUSIC! I OFFICIALLY AM INLOVE WITH THE SONG SANGO SANG! Non-AU Kouga: ;_; I though you loved me   I do] 

"Nice Song, what WAS your inspiration,"

"Oh! Can it Koe," 

With that Sango left the stage. After her, all the other girls had the nerve to go up & sing as well.

"I feel weird about these songs," Kouga said after Rin got off stage

"Your tell me about it, all of them except Sango stared at us," Yusuke said 

"Their stares gave me the willies," Kuwabara added

"How about we do one!" Shippo giggled as all stared "We should do one in appreciation, Kagome-San is so nice to me!"

"Shippo, remember we're going to teach you how to be a man," Inuyasha said

"Atleast he has a sense of justice, I side with the Tanuki," Kouga said

"KITSUNE! Not TANUKI!" Shippo yelled

"Same thing," Kouga muttered

"I guess we could try," Kurama said

"You know how much they'll tease us, going soft!" Inuyasha yelled

"I wouldn't mind giving it a whirl either," Miroku said

"So what do you think, Hiei?" Kohaku asked

"Hn,"

"He'll do it," Kurama said responding for his friend as Hiei glared

"I guess we do it then" Inuyasha sighed as they all went to Koe

"Ok, we needed male singers anyway," Koe agreed

[I DO NOT OWN CRASH & BURN, SAVAGE GARDEN DOES! Though it's another one of my favorite songs,]

[Kohaku] _When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you_   
[Kuwabara] _Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_   
[Yusuke] _I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you   
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold_   
[Shippou] _When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore_   
  
[All] _Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone   
_  
[Inuyasha] _When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find_   
[Miroku] _You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head   
_[Kouga] _When hopes and dreams are far away and   
You feel like you can't face they day   
_  
[All]_Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone   
_  
[Kurama]_Because there has always been heartache and pain   
And when it's over you'll breathe again   
You'll breath again _  
  
[Hiei] _When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you_   
[Kurama] _Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart   
_  
[All]_Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night   
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone___

All the girls goggled at the men. "Well a male group in debt," was what Mahou Koe said about the group

"Dat waz so sweet," Sango said in a babyish voice when they approached the group

"Hn, it was the Kitsune cub & ookami's idea," Hiei responded

"Oh! Shippou your such a good little boy," Kagome said hugging him

"What about me," Kouga asked a Yukina hugged him with glares from Hiei of course "Say, Sango, I've sort of guessed the others' songs, but who was your song directed to,"

"Kagome! Ten Yen!" Sango said right after Kouga said that

"Drats! I was sure with those lyrics they'd figure it out," Kagome said handing the girl her yen

"Huh?"

"For everyone who says they didn't get who my song was for, I get 10 yen from Kagome!" Sango said 

"OK so what do we do know?" Kagome said putting away her wallet

"It's getting late," Sango, said looking at the clock. But they stayed. They mostly talked & looked around. Keiko & Botan had a failed attempt at matchmaking though.

As the night reached to its finally hours Kikyo approached………

I dub this chapter ended

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! ~is listening to 1/3 no Junjou Na Kanjou over & over again~ 

Next chapter will be a Christmassy chapter with TWO Christmas songs. One English the other one Japanese. Well done for now! C'Ya! I also promise the next update will either be Tuesday or Wednesday. 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS~~~~~

From: Kouga, P-Chan, Wuf, Bark, & Yours Truly 


	17. Christmas Special's End

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P I don't own the song that's in this chapter. However I DO own Mahou Koe 

Oh! **_Bold Italics is the Japanese in which they are singing_**_ Light Italics is the English Translation_~these thingy next to English translations means the action during the song~ _Light Underlined Italics is an English song lyrics_

__

A Christmas to Remember 

"May I please speak with……… the girls," Kikyo said as she approached 

She took them, they spoke for a while, & the girl came back. Sango whispered something to Yukina & Yukina nodded. The 2 girls grabbed Kouga.

"Hey! Kouga," Sango said in an asking tone

"What was that for!?" Kouga asked

"We were wondering if you'd sing with us," Yukina asked in her sweet voice as Kouga gave a blush

"Me? Why?"

"Because, it was your idea for the boys to sing so you'd probably be easiest to convince," Sango said

"What are we singing?"

"Glad you asked!" Sango smiled

**Alittle Later**

"Finally a Christmas epic!" Mahou said as some music started

**[I DO NOT OWN 'LET IT SNOW!' some unknown person does]**

[Yukina] _Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

__

Everyone looked in surprise that Yukina, the silent girl, was singing & good for that matter. _  
  
_[Kouga] _It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.  
  
_

When Hiei saw that his sister was doing a song with a guy he has come to think of as a semi-hentai, you can say he wasn't the happiest youkai, not like he was before. 

_  
_[Both] _When we finally say good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.  
  
_[Sango] _The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,  
But as long as you love me so.  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow___

"Short……… but sweet," was what Koe had to say 

With that the stage cleared. "Well this is our last chance," was all Sango told Kagome as Kagome smirked. Botan came up to them with Kikyo & Kagura as they all nodded. '_Last Chance' _were the words that circled their minds

  
[All] _Santa wo shinjite ita kodomo de sugosu IBU wa   
Papa to mama no ai ni mo kizukanaide   
Hashaida PURESENTO _

_The eve that you spend with kids that believe in Santa   
without noticing the love of father and mother also   
presents that are delightful   
  
_

Everyone watched as the biggest rivalry in St. Hoshi's history turned to somewhat of an alliance. 

[Kikyo] _Tomodachi ni kikasareta Are wa papa no itazura_   
[Kagome] _Yume ga hitotsu kiete wa otona ni naru_   
[All] _Tameiki Kurisumasu_

Asked friends over there is father's prank   
dreams vanish once you become an adult   
a sighful Christmas

[Sango] _Nee Kon'ya anata wa donna suteki na yume de_   
[Kagura] _Bara-iro no mirai ni sasotte kureru no?_

_Hey, tonight, what kind of lovely dream   
will a rosy future be invited?   
  
___

[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Yuki no you ni _[Sango/Kagura]_ sunao na_   
[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Yogore no nai watashi wo   
Misetaku naru anata no mae de wa_

_Like snow, docile   
nothing impure, I   
want to become seen before you__  
_  
[Botan] _Utagau koto_ [Sango/Kikyo] _shiranai _  
[Botan] _Osanai hi no_ [Sango/Kikyo] _watashi ni_   
[All] _Modoresou na sonna hito da kara   
I Believe you_

_Doubtful things I don't know   
childish days of mine   
like turning back because of this person   
I believe you   
_  
  
[Kagura] _Jitensha wo oshi-nagara anata no ie tazuneta_   
[Sango] _Papa to mama no naisho no ivu no yoru wa_   
[Sango/Kagura] _Hajimete na no_

_Visited your house while pushing a bicycle   
father's and mother's secret eve night   
has started _  
  
  
[Kagome] _Tegami no mafuraa wo fukuro kara toridashite_   
[Botan] _O-heya de kubi wo maki   
Egao no o-kaeshi_

_A hand knitted muffler was taken out from a bag   
in the room, wrapped around the neck   
a return gift of a smiling face__  
_  
[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Yasashii kara_   
[Sango/Kagura] _suki na no   
_[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Itsu mo soba ni_ [Sango/Kagura] _itai no   
_[Kikyo] _Anata no kiru pajama ni naritai_

_Because of gentleness   
I love you   
it hurts to be always near you   
I want to become the pajamas that you wear_  
  
[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan_] Mado no soto wa_ [Sango/Kagura] _konayuki _  
[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Kata yosetai_   
[Sango/Kagura] _mite 'tara_   
[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Jibun no koto_ [All] _tadashiku omoete   
Ureshii_

_the outside window flour snow   
it hurts to be standing, arm across each other   
if you see   
things of mine surely you can think of   
that would make me happy   
  
___

[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Yuki no you ni_ [Sango/Kagura] _sunao na_   
[Kagome/Kikyo/Botan] _Yogore no nai watashi wo   
Misetaku naru anata no mae de wa_

_Like snow, docile   
nothing impure, I   
want to become seen before you___

"As that was the last song for the night, for now, lets give the lungs a break," Koe said as he put on 'Fate of Awakening Love', a wordless song 

On the outside of St. Hoshi's

"Sango do this, Sango do that, why do I have to be the one to do everything," Sango complained

"Because your in good terms, a macho chick," Kagome chirped "Besides, Putting plants out is fun, though we could be think of ways to them,"

"Kagome, is that suppose to cheer me up," Sango asked then added, "Because it isn't,"

"^^ Worth a try," Kagome said then saw Kurama "LOOK! THERES KURAMA……… AND HIEI!" with that Kagome gave Sango the poinsettias she was holding & ran up to them

"Kagome……… I……… though……… I……… told……… you……… I……… am……… allergic ……… to……… poin et CHU!" Sango sneezed as she followed Kagome with the poinsettias 

"Oh! Gomen Sango,"

"ET CHU!"

"So what brings you out here, fresh air?" Kagome asked

"No, I wanted to enjoy the scenery, Hiei is the one who wants fresh air," Kurama smiled

"ET CHU!" Sango sneezed again "Kagome……… these……… blasted……… ET CHU……… things"

"Gomen Sango," Kagome said taking them away but not so much as a petal slid across her nose

"ET………" Sango sneeze started but a sword sheath came to her nose "Gomen," she pushed the sword sheath away & rubbed her nose, 

"No one wants you germs," Hiei said putting back his sword sheath

"I come to dislike you, but I dislike poinsettias more," Sango said rubbing her nose

"Sango, can I talk to Kurama, alone," Kagome asked

"Sure thing," Sango said as she pushed Hiei away

"Kurama," Kagome started 

"Hmm, hai, Kagome," Kurama asked

"Um……… isn't it a beautiful night?" Kagome asked

"Hai,"

_'Come on, Kagome, just say it' _Kagome though "Kurama……… I……… I"

"You what?"

"I la……… I la……… I………" Kagome tried but then she felt someone embrace her 

"I love you," she heard Kurama say as she embraced him back

Meanwhile………

"What was that for?"

"We needed to clear the way, do you know anything,"

"Hn,"

"I'm so glad for Kagome! She finally gets to him directly,"

"What do you mean onna,"

"I mean, Kagome going to tell Kurama she loves him,"

"Hn,"

"What? Love isn't a bad thing, it is just depressing if the person doesn't love you in return," 

"Hn,"

"Your hopeless,"

"What are you saying?"

"Um……… nothing, just its nothing!" Sango said as she sat down on the nearest bench 

"Your hiding something,"

"What makes you say that," 

"Stuttering,"

"Your also a guy of few words,"

Before Hiei could reply, he found the girl's head on his shoulder  

Inside………

"I don't know," Keiko shrugged

"Come on, you know you wanna," Botan giggled

"Do what?" Rin asked with a chirpy voice

"Kiss someone,"

"Who?"

"We'll tell you when you're older," Keiko said as Botan elbowed her "Botan will you stop!"

"HeeHee," Rin replied skipping off

"Well if your going to keep bugging me about it, I'll just go hang with him," Keiko said turning around going off. She bumped into someone

"Would ya watch it!" the guy screamed

"Well you should watch where your going," Keiko said rubbing her head

"Is that you Keiko?"

"Oh! Yusuke, I was going to go look for you,"

"So was I," 

"What do you need me for?"

"Nothing, the guys were getting annoying,"

"Same with me, just in my case Botan. Sango & Kagome went somewhere and Yukina & Rin were hanging with Yura-Sensai," 

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, how about we go somewhere where it isn't so crowed," 

"Why not," 

"Well,"

"Well, what,"

"Oh! I was just thinking,"

"You always think,"

"So,"

Yusuke sighed as they sat down in some chairs & 'chatted'

Outside far from where everyone else was

"Ya!" Inuyasha screamed as he chopped down a tree "Shoot,"

"Can't you be satisfied with one tree," Kikyo said going over to where Inuyasha was

"I'd like to see you do one tree, heh probably can't,"

"A challenge eh?" Kikyo smirked as she looked a one tree, examined it, picked up her bow & arrow set, & fired a SACRED ARROW. The arrow just stuck to the tree.

"Ha!" Inuyasha said thinking he triumphed but the tree then fell down leaving him speechless. 

"I can't do more tree if you'd like," Kikyo said taking a knife out of her haori sleeve, knelt down, & started chopping the wood "We could use this for the fireplace, I'll give some to Kagura, Kanna, &……… Kagome,"

Inuyasha sat down beside her in his 'doggie' position & with those 'I don't like how this sounds' eyes "One, I though you hated Kagome & 2 what are you being so cheerful?"

"I don't know, Christmas gets to you like this," Kikyo smiled as she accidentally sliced part of her finger "Ow!" 

"Are you ok?"

"Just a cut, nothing bad," Kikyo replied but Inuyasha tore a piece of his haori sleeve & gave it to her "Huh?"

"Use it to bandage that cut,"

"Right," Kikyo replied "Arigato,"

"Heh, don't mention it," Inuyasha said in a cocky voice but Kikyo just smiled then went to put the sleeve piece on her wound

Inside

"Miroku!"

"Hai, Botan,"

"I was wondering………"

"If I'd bare your child, I'd be flattered,"

"No, if you've seen Kagome or Sango,"

"I think they are suppose to be decorating the school's outside, why?"

"No particular reason,"

"Now may I ask you something,"

"Uh, sure,"

"What is such a lovely lady doing without a companion on a beautiful Christmas Eve night," Miroku said taking her hands as she sweat dropped

"Um………" Botan blushed "I don't know," 

"Why don't I be your escort,"

"Ur………" was all Botan could say _'Is he trying to ask me out? Pretty weird way,' _Botan said as she placed on a smile "Sure, whatever,"

Somewhere else in the room

"Rin, Rin, Rin!" Yukina cried as she tried to find her friend

"Looking for Rin?" someone asked

"Hai," Yukina said as she turned to see Kouga "Oh! Kouga-Kun!"

"The last time I saw Rin, she was with Kohaku, Sesshomaru-Sensai, & Yura-Sensai," 

"Oh! I wonder whats going on, for Kohaku to be with her when shes with her otou-san," 

"How about I help you find them?" 

"Arigatou, Kouga-Kun,"

"Don't mention it," 

Outside not too far away from where Kikyo & Inuyasha were

"Now where did she go off to, we were going to make up with Sango & Kagome together,"

"Why would lass want to make up with those 2?" she turned around to see Jin floating upside down which scared her for a second then she got her cool 

"Never sneak up on me like that especially when your upside down,"

"Fine lassie," Jin smirked as he went right side up 

"And stop calling me lass or lassie," Kagura said "Hey! Usually on days like this you'd be hanging with Touya or the other guys you hang with, why aren't you with them," 

"I felt like getting a breather, they are all a bit too serious on nights like this," 

"Reasonable considering they are usually always serious," 

"Your always serious as well," 

"So what if I am?" 

"You got to lighten up, I saw Kikyo has lighten up & your sister is just plan creepy," for that comment he received a bop on the head with a fan

"Might I remind you I'm standing right here,"

"Nope don't need a reminder, have good eyesight," with this comment, Kagura sighed & looked up at the sky "What cha lookin at, the sky isn't the brightest thing tonight," 

"I know, looking up at the sky makes me feel calm," Kagura said then looked at him & sighed again thinking _Looking up reminds me of the wind & all of its users_

With Sess, Yura, Rin, & Kohaku

"Sir, why do you wish for me?" Kohaku asked

"He thinks you've spent too much time with Rin-Chan," Yura replied

"Eh?" Kohaku said as the walked into a room

"Spending too much time with me?" Rin was confused

"I need to go do something, you 3 stay put," Sesshomaru aid leaving

"Otou-san………" Rin whispered

"So whats going on with you 2, I mean, you spend time at the park together, yal shop together, & even go caroling together," Yura asked

"Eh? Oh! Its friendly stuff Kohaku does for me," Rin said happily as Kohaku nodded

"Well, I'll be leaving you 2 alone," Yura giggled

"Alone?" The both said as the door shut

"And I though Sesshomaru-Sensai was acting weird," Kohaku said 

"Oh! I think I know what Otou-San is planning to do! Oh! Dear!" Rin squealed

"What is it?"

"He thinks you've proclaimed me your mate,"

"NANI?!" 

"Weird isn't it?"

"I'd say, I like you as a friend but as a mate is ridiculous," 

"I dunno," Rin said putting on head on his shoulder

Sitting below the leafless trees

Kanna sat washing her mirror. "Kuwabaka, you've come to join me?" she asked as she continued washing the mirror

"Could you do me a favor?" Kuwabara asked reluctantly

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me what Yusuke is doing?" Kuwabara asked

"Why not," Kanna replied as the mirror glowed showing Keiko leaning into Yusuke for a kiss. Even Kanna's eyes got rather larger 

"This is fun, how about the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked as Kanna nodded. Throughout the time Kuwabara asked Kanna to show his friends. 

What they are doing:

Hiei: Sango's head was resting on his shoulder like when we left them all except if you looked closely Hiei sort of had his head on her's

Kurama: He & Kagome were kissing each other. It stopped & they sat down & really started to talk.

Inuyasha: Kikyo & him were in competition for cutting down trees. Kikyo actually looked happy. ~Kanna eyes got rather large to see Kikyo happy~

Miroku: Was chatting with Botan but was slapped numerous times by her for his 'wandering hand'

Kouga: Was with Yukina looking for Rin while holding her hand & she gripped his tightly. ~Made Kuwabara mad~

Kagura: Was walking while talking with Jin. Seemed to be enjoying their conversation. ~made Kanna actually chuckle~

Kohaku: He was sleeping with his head on Rin's who was also asleep. 

"I never knew people did such private things!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"I knew they did," Kanna shrugged

"I'm going back in," Kuwabara yawned as the speakers went on

_"^^ Thank You students, it is now time to end St. Hoshi's 100th Christmas party. ^^ Hope you enjoy your Christmas Eve & remember; tomorrow will be spent with friend & family. ^^ Good Night,"_

That night everyone slept well. Well Sango did almost kicked Hiei out of bed & Kuwabara took up too much bed space but other then that, no problems in sleep. The next day was exciting. Everyone enjoyed his or her gifts. Though I'm not saying who got what. There will be reference to that later.

END CHAPTER NOW! Ok, way too long of a chapter. But what did you think? Next chapter will be the ending of the special, New Years chapter. Now if you mind. Also don't forget to review 'Curse of the Shikon no Tama' & watch out for my new crossovers! 3-6 new ones.  


	18. A Bad New Years Beginning

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P 

A New Year's BAD Beginning Kagura & Jin's Room 

"I dun wanna," Jin, said in his sleep as he turned over, on the other side of the room, in her bed, Kagura was wide-awake. It was News Years night & something was amidst. But she couldn't put on tongue on it. Time approached and it was an hour 'til Jan. 2. 

"No!" she whispered "Its can't be!" she whispered again closing her eyes then the bulged right open "IT IS!" Kagura yelled which woke up Jin

"Lass could you keep it down,"

"No time," Kagura yelled rushing out the door to meet her sister. 

"He is," Kanna said lowly as the 2 ran down the hallway 

"What was that for," Kuwabara asked sleeping 

"I see he has returned," Kikyo said as she too had been woken up. So had Kurama, Kagome, Hiei [Um……… he wasn't really sleeping before], Sango, Yusuke, Keiko, Kohaku, Rin, Miroku, Botan, Kouga, Yukina, & Inuyasha. 

"You mean HIM," Sango growled

"Yes HIM," Kikyo said

"I've heard terrible things about HIM," Kagome said

Koenma's Bedroom 

"KOENMA! KOENMA!" Kagura yelled as she barged into his room

"Halt!" the ogre guards guarded the bed where Koenma slept

"HE has returned," Kagura snapped as the guards quickly made room for the 2 to pass

"Koenma-Sama……… he has been realized," Kanna said as Koenma heard & jumped out of bed 

"Are you pulling my leg?" Koenma yelled "Its 11:30 at NIGHT!"

"No, we wouldn't be joking about our father!" Kagura snapped at the principal

"Very well, Kanna, give me the proof," Koenma asked the little girl as her mirror glowed showing a man in a baboon suit releasing chaos upon a stone fortress "So he is!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Kagura asked 

"I fear not," Koenma said 

"You mean your going to let a criminal walk around. Hes broken every demonic law possible numerous time!" Kagura yelled

"I know & I'll try to get something done," Koenma said "You 2 need you rest so go to bed," 

"Hai, sir," They both said with a bow

Going back to their room 

"Should we tell them?"

"No, dear sister, I fear its for the better we don't,"

"You don't have to hide it," Kikyo said 

"We know hes back," Sango said

"How………" Kanna started

"We over heard the conversation," Kagome said 

"Don't worry, Koenma may not be the brightest principal St. Hoshi has had but he is pretty smart" Botan said

"Lets not let this ruin the year," Keiko said

"I'm tired lets go back to sleep," Kikyo yawned

"HAI!"

"Should we keep this from the boys?"

"HAI!"

Naraku, Age Unknown, A Notorious Criminal wanted for everything you can possibly do that's against the law. Murder, Rape, Child Abuse etc. Also the father of Kanna, Kagura, and many others. 

**~Done~**

Ok sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer. Especially for what I have planned. ^^


	19. Bathhouse Match Making

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P

WARNING: This chapter has language towards the end and nudity. You have been warned. Also, just to say, I'M NOT A GOD DAMN PERVERT! I WAS BORED AND WITHOUT IDEAS WHEN I WROTE THIS. 

Bathhouse Match Making

The Next Week

"Back to school," Sango said closing her locker, "I detest school,"

"Don't we all," Kagura sighed

"Hey! Guys!" Botan called going over to them with Keiko

"Oh! Ohayo Botan," Kagome said

"I was wondering if we could get away from the boys Friday Night, if you want to go eat then to a new bathhouse I heard of," Botan asked

"Sounds nice," Kanna said; Kikyo, Kagura, and her had become more of friends to the group now. 

With The Boys

"Friday? Why Friday?"

"Because that's when it opens," Miroku said

"Well if I can get away from the creepy girl, I'm in," Kuwabara said 

"Friday it is," Miroku said 

_Friday came sooner then expected. _Friday Night.

"Kurama, I'm going out with Sango and the others, I won't be back 'til late," Kagome said going out the door

"Well better go meet up with everyone," Kurama sighed taking a bag and leaving a few minutes after Kagome

The girls [Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, Botan, Keiko, Kanna, and Yukina]

"Where should we eat?" Botan asked

"Lets eat ramen," Keiko suggested

"Ok so where can we go?" Kikyo asked

"I heard of a nice little place called 'The Neko Haten'" Kagome said

"Ok, to The Neko Haten," Sango smiled 

[Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NEKO HATEN. TAKAHASHI, RUMIKO DOES! ITS SHAMPOO AND COLOGNE'S RESTRAUNT IN RANMA ½. IT'S A RAMEN HOUSE.]   

With the boys [Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Kouga]

"Lets eat first," Kurama suggested

"But where?" Yusuke asked

"I want Ramen," Inuyasha said

"We went for ramen yesterday!" Kouga yelled

"I'm in the mood Okinamiyaki," Kuwabara whimpered

"Ok so lets go to Uchan's," Miroku said

[Disclaimer: AGAIN, I AM TO INFORM YOU I DO NOT OWN UCHAN'S. RUMIKO-SAMA DOES. IT'S UKYO'S RESTRAUNT FOR OKINOMIYAKI IN RANAM ½] 

After The Dinners [The Girls]

"So lets head to that bathhouse!" Botan squealed

"Match Make Waters?" The other girls said when they arrived to the place

"That's the name, it's a bathhouse which gives you a possible husband," Botan said 

"A possible husband," Sango repeated

"This might be fun!" Kagome said

"Yea lets see who everyone gets," Keiko agreed

"We're here anyway," Kikyo added

"Who gets who?" Kanna said almost starting her mirror

"Kanna, don't ruin the fun!" Kagura said

"Um……… San-Chan, isn't it perverted for a man and woman to bath together?" Yukina asked as they went in

"In my book yes, so we better hope a possible man doesn't come," Sango replied

"Sango!" Everyone else screamed

"I mean, its really hentai for a man to see a woman naked," Sango said

"What about a woman seeing a man?" Kagome asked

"That's different," Sango said

A few minutes since the girls

"Miroku, are you THAT perverted, you never mentioned that," Inuyasha said holding Miroku to a wall like he was being a street thug

"Keiko would kill me if I did that," Yusuke said

"We better make the best of it since we're here," Miroku said waving coupons as everyone else sighed

"I guess we'll give it a try," Kurama said with another sigh

"Hey! Waz zup," came a familiar voice and they turned around to see Jin and a short guy in blue with ice blue hair with green streaks sticking out. "Why are you here?"

"Miroku asked us to come but left out that disgusting part," Yusuke said

"Hey! If you're going to give it a try, I'll do it with you," Jin smiled 

"Another stunt," the short guy sighed, "I need to be going, see you tomorrow, Jin"

"Sayonara Touya!" Jin said, "Well lets go in," 

"A bathhouse with naked woman, I feel like I'm in heaven," Miroku said, "And you get to bath with them too," 

"I don't know why I'm here," Hiei grumbled as he followed the rest of the group in

"Oi! Welcome! Welcome to Match Make Bathhouse, Here you meet a possible future companion," The guy spoke with a French-Chinese-Japanese accent, "Just put you finger on the scanner and your bathhouse number will print out and go into the door with the number on it." Kurama placed his finger on the scanner and a number on a green little card came up 

"Bathhouse #98" Kurama read "Just be warned that your future companion might be in there," he read the rest

Hiei took his card. He was doing this because he was bored. "#99" 

"Oh! Kagome left this for you, she said you really need a bath and since you're a fire hybrid, you can't take one. This mixture of herbs will protect you from water," Kurama said giving Hiei a bottle as they walked down a long hallway

Bathhouse #98

"Oh! The water is so warm, I wish St. Hoshi's had baths like this," said Kagome as she got out of the water and sat on a stool. And started putting soap on her. The door opened and when Kagome looked to see whom it was. It was Kurama in a towel. For a few seconds they stared with a blush. Then Kurama closed the door. "Was the just……… Kurama! If that was you, come in," 

"Kagome………" He blushed opening the door, went in, and closed it. "Gomen, I didn't know………" 

"I'm happy it was you, if I was stuck with anyone like Miroku I'd freak," Kagome said dumping water on herself Kurama turned around. "I'm back in the water," Kagome said, "Don't be embarrassed, I mean, its just a bath, it can't hurt," 

Kurama got in still blushing. _'So, its Kagome……… I think I'm actually happy' _"I guess your right,"

"I wonder, who did the others get paired with," Kagome smiled cheerfully

Bathhouse #99

"Kagome seems happy," Sango said with her ears against the wall and one hand on the ground, the other holding her towel. "I think he sound like Kurama. Ah, can't be, Kagome didn't tell him, I know that." Sango smiled, "Even though this is perverted and wrong and something Miroku would like, I wonder who I'll get, if I get anybody. Hearing the door open, she turned around happily then when she saw whom it was, her face just stared in shock. Her eyes were looking in Hiei's. "H……… Hiei" she stuttered and turned around as he looked away "I thought you didn't like water,"

"Hn, had nothing better to do," He said throwing her something

"It's the stuff Kagome gave to Kurama to give to you, you needn't a bath anyway," Sango said "Anyway so, why are you here?"

"Miroku,"

"Should've known he'd be here. I guess he couldn't resist the opportunity of seeing naked woman," Sango said crawling back into the bath      

"Hn,"

Bathhouse #60

"Botan was right for giving this bathhouse a try," Keiko said sinking into the water, 

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in," Keiko said soothingly not noticing the a man had walked in, her eyes were closed and she was half under water. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see who it was and she was surprised to find "Yusuke!" 

"Hehe," Yusuke grinned getting in

"What are you doing here," Keiko asked?

"To make it short. Monday Miroku invited us to a bathhouse and dinner. We come to the bathhouse after dinner. We find out it's a matchmaking bathhouse. We pumble Miroku but give it a try. Now I end up in the bathhouse with you," He held up his card

"That's pretty shocking…" Keiko giggled, "I wonder who Yukina, Botan, Sango, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo got,"

Bathhouse #72

"Oh! Dear, how do I start the bath?" Yukina asked herself, "I forgot the buttons Sango and Kouga told me," she heard a knock at the door. "Oh! Come in! If you know how to…"

"Blue knob is cold water, red knob is hot water, green knob turns on the shower," the man said

"Oh! Arigato," Yukina said looking over to see Kouga working the knobs "Oh! So you got this bathhouse number too!" 

"Yup, good thing, you always forgot how to work the bath," Kouga said smiling

"Gomen," Yukina said blushing

"Oh! Not a problem," Koga said pointing to the bath

Bathhouse #84

"Water!" Kagura told herself as she dumped water on her then did it over and over

"Hey! Whos in here," she heard an accent she didn't want to hear and she quickly jumped into the bath

"You can come in now," Kagura said

"Oh! So its you lass," Jin said going in

"My name isn't lass," Kagura grumbled, "What are you doing here anyway,"

"Uremeshi and them came here and I decided to go with deem," Jin said

"Oh! Dear! Lord Have mercy, which number did Hiei get?" 

"Think he said 99." 

"Lord do have mercy! Theres going to be cleaning on Aisle #99" Kagura said as Jin joined her in the water

Bathhouse #42

"Mmm this bath is too good to be true. If a man does or doesn't appear, it wouldn't make a difference," Kikyo said as a knock came to the door, "You don't have to bang, the door is open," 

"Kikyo?" the voice stuttered

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kikyo said 

"So you're here? Lemme guess, Kagura and Kanna are too," Inuyasha said join Kikyo 

"Yup along with Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan. Botan invited us." Kikyo said blushing _'I never been in such close quarters with a male before. Not even when I was dating Kurama.'_

"You came with them," Inuyasha said "You still haven't told me why the change of heart towards them," Inuyasha said

"Well, I'll tell you if I want," Kikyo said _'And I'm in close quarters with a rude, arrogant man'_

Bathhouse #21

"Away from the baka! This is too good to be true!" Kanna squealed as the same knock came to the door, "Oh! Come in," she said

"WAHH! What are you doing here," Kuwabara screamed latching onto the door 

"I knew it was too good to be true," Kanna said rubbing her eyes "Stuck with a baka in a bathhouse, this isn't what I call a good evening." 

"Not like I wanna enjoy a bath with a bratty little kid," Kuwabara yelled getting off the door and closing it 

"I'm not a bratty little kid, I'm just as old as you!" Kanna yelled back, "Oh! Well, I'm not going to let this ruin my evening," 

"Grr," Kuwabara said as they both glared

Go Back to Bathhouse #98

"It's a alittle quiet," Kagome said after a while of silence and quick glances at each other

"Agreed," Kurama blushed

_'Kagome, be happy, your with a guy you like in a bathhouse, Kagome don't get nervous, Kagome just pitch yourself to see if your dreaming,' _Kagome said as she pinched herself "Ow! I'm not dreaming,"

"Eh?"

"Oh! Gomen, I just though this wasn't real. I mean its strange, a bathhouse that……… match makes?" Kagome then remembered, she had forgotten the match making policy. _'Does this mean, Kurama and I are meant to be'_

_'Now I remember, everyone beat up Miroku because the policy was that they'd find your future companion' _Kurama said _'I feel bad that Kagome and I are stuck in the same bathhouse.' _Kurama then felt something "Eh?"

"Do you like saying 'Eh'?" Kagome asked as he looked down to see Kagome's head on his shoulder 

"No, just this bathhouse is really confusing," Kurama, replied 

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They didn't notice the doorknob being locked.

Bathhouse #99

Hiei glared at Sango who seemed to not care at the fact she was in a bathhouse room with Hiei. "Why are you acting like this?" he finally asked

"Well, we were warned that a man or woman would be joining you so I can't complain," Sango smiled, "Besides, you've seen me naked plenty of times," Which caused Hiei to blush. "Hey! I forgive you," 

"Hn,"

Sango just smiled "I'm going to see what everyone else is doing," she said taking a her towel and as she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Oh! God, someone locked us in, it doesn't have a lock in here and it can only be locked from the outside by a key," Sango then sighed and sat down near Hiei  "Who would lock the door to a bathhouse,"

"Hn, don't asked me," 

"I guess, your right," Sango smiled again as she crawled alittle closer to Hiei _'I guess I should be the best of this. I'm locked in a room with a fire youkai. I guess,' _

Hiei sat there thinking. _'I'm lock in, great! Especially with her.'_

"Hiei………" Sango started, "Why do you hate me so much? You don't have to answer but you seem to hate me," with that he felt her head rest upon his shoulder like a few weeks ago 

Hallway

_'I hope the forgive me' _Miroku said locking doors and as he was done he went in a door marked

 '33'

"Finally, so how did it go?" asked a familiar voice

"All doors are locked," Miroku said taking a seat next to her to reveal Botan was the one speaking

"This was a perfect idea. Glad we found it opened tonight." Botan said happily "If we can't match make at St. Hoshi's, lets use a bathhouse," 

"I feel bad locking Sango in a room with Hiei though," Miroku sighed

"They'll be ok," Botan said as she felt something touch her butt "MIROKU!" but she didn't slap him. Just yelled at him. 

~End Chapter~

Ok so it wasn't that good and I'm not a pervert. I was bored when I wrote/typed this. Anyway, I need some more ideas that don't concern Naraku. 


	20. Diary Enteries

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them

You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P

Oh! )(________)( means its an announcement or over a loud speaker

_St. Hoshi's Diary Entries_

__

"Sango!" Kanna called, "Kagome!" Kanna entered Hiei and Sango's room. "Hmm, not here. I guess they're in Kagome's room." Kanna then saw something on a desk. "Huh?" she took a look at it and just skimmed through the pages. "Sango's diary! Hmm maybe I can use this against her." 

Kanna strolled into Kagome and Kurama's room and found Kagome's diary. It seemed every room she went in she found a diary. _'Hmm, I have an idea but who to play out the idea with? I have all of the girl's diaries except Yukina who carries her's in her obi. Kurama is a person who doesn't believe in embarrassment. Hiei wouldn't be any fun. Inuyasha wouldn't be too much fun either. Miroku would be a pervert about it. Kouga only likes to embarrass people if they embarrassed him first……… the only 2 who I can think are………'_

"SURE!" said 2 voices at a café

"Are you sure? You can risk embarrassing Keiko, Yusuke," Kanna said

"I need to get her back for all the times she has slapped me or dragged me into class." Yusuke said

"And I don't know what you'd risk, Yukina keeps her diary in her obi." Kanna said to Kuwabara

"So when are we doing this?" Kuwabara asked

"Morning Announcements," Kanna said leaving

"Check," a waiter said giving a slip of paper to Kuwabara and Yusuke

"Kanna!" the 2 yelled

At an ice cream parlor 

"How much ice cream can one youkai eat?" Kagome asked Sango

"He likes ice cream, I have a whole gallon the refrigerator just for him." Sango answered Kagome

"Well it does remind him of his baby sister," Kurama said as they watched Hiei eat his ice cream. Which was a really big sundae. 

"Huh? Isn't that Kuwabara and Yusuke with Kanna?" Kagome asked pointing

"I wonder what they are doing together," Sango said

"Hn, they probably need money," Hiei replied

"Yup, Kuwabara is always begging out money from the soul stealer," Sango said

The Next Morning at School

"Another boring day in class," Sango said as she walked over to Kagome who was reading a book. "Ohayo,"

"Ohayo, Sango," Kagome smiled "But something is wrong. I went to write in my diary but it seemed as though it has gone missing," 

"Hmm same to my journal," Sango said as the announcements went on 

)(_OHAYO!_)(  Koenma yelled like usual  )(_This morning we have an interest reading called 'The Life from a Woman's POV' from a collection of diaries Kanna here has gathered_.)(  

"Kanna!" Sango said angrily breaking her pencil

)( A reading from the diary of room #998's Huragashi, Kagome )(

Kagome blushed as Sango broke the broken piece of the pencil, "Yusuke is there too and Kuwabara must be there too," 

)( _Dear Diary,_

_Stuff around St. Hoshi's is funny. How the beds change each month, how the classes are set ups, and even the students are pretty weirded out. I mean, I have a nice selection of friends. Theres Kurama, hes pretty decent, Sango, shes nice and all but she can't even admit a simple crush to people. I mean it not that hard. Shes such a macho chick and tomboy. But she is a really good friend and she'll be with you there through things. Then theres Hiei. Um……… can I really call him a friend? Hes creepy, hes cold, and god damn it, it's freaky how he stalks Sango! Its true! Hes every where Sango goes! Creepy. Hey! They'd make a pretty kawaii couple. ^^ Good thing their not reading this or I'd be dead. They're both so violent. For other reasons, see the back of this page. Theres also Botan. Shes nice, pretty nice, too nice. She seems to have a knack for match making which can get somewhat annoying. Now theres Keiko. A Nice girl too just too obsessed with books to realize people like her. Oh! Well. Theres also Yusuke. Hes rude, hes arrogant, and I still don't see why Keiko dates him_)( )(_KAGOME_!)( )(_Yusuke don't interrupt the creepy girl when she read)( )(__Anyway. He could be another friend's long lost twin brother. That's Inuyasha. He too is arrogant and rude. I hang out with such violent people. Kouga isn't that violent though. He'd protect us but he doesn't start fights for no reason. But he can be a pain in the neck if you turn him down for a date. Same with Kuwabara. Though the freak will sometimes start a fight with Yusuke or Hiei for no reason.  But atleast they aren't perverted about it. That's where Miroku comes in. Hes the biggest letch in history! He goes to stripper clubs and bys imported American playboy magazines. But there are cleaner, much cleaner friends. Like Yukina. Yukina is kind and gentle and naive. Theres nothing not to like about her. Also Rin, though Rin is a bit more outgoing and knows more about the outside world. Lately I've made 3 new friends. Kikyo, who I found out is my long-lost half sister who was taken away by my father when I was 7. Pretty nice, just she can be a snoot sometimes. Theres also Kagura. Pretty nice but she creeps me out since she looks like a vampire. And theres Kanna or who Kuwabara calls 'The Creepy Girl' but he has a point. If she roamed the hallway at night she'd look like a lost soul. But all of them are pretty nice. I mean, atleast they like me for who I am and I respect each of theirs um……… creative personalities. )( )(__ Lets read the back )( )(__We have limited time dopes, we'll read the back later, we have to get to Sango's journal)( )(__Which one is it?)( )(__I think it's the creepy black and red one.)( )(__I was a baka to ask for your help )(_

"So that's where my journal is," said a really pissed off Sango who has made the pencil she broke shreds

)( OK 

_Dear Journal, _

_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT THE DAY AFTER SHE CAME! They are the perfect match. Seems as though……… sniffle……… my work is done. She can't deny it like on Christmas. She was practically hanging on him at that movie. ^^ Sometimes it makes me wonder. But anyway. I can't believe them; they even tried to deny it when we got out of the movie. If you're asking who 'we' are that's Kagome, Kurama, Hiei, and Me.)(_

As Kanna read on Sango slowly walked out the classroom. Then hearing thumps, she started running down the hall. "KANNA! YUSUKE! KUWABAKA!" 

)(_Sometimes I don't know why I put up with the twerp………_)( 

)(_DON'T READ MY PERSONAL STUFF! Journals and Diaries are meant for privacy!_ )(

)(_THEN DON'T LEAVE THEM LYING OPEN ON THE DESK_)(

)(_Eh?_)(

With them still yelling the students sighed as the fighting ceased when the loud speaker was turned off. Everyone got back to their seats while the four students came into the room. Kanna had 2 bumps on the head, Yusuke had 2 and a black eye, Kuwabara has 2 and a fat lip, and Sango had nothing at all but a scratch. "Well, that's what you get for fighting," Kagome said "Now, may I have my diary back," 

"Here," Sango said throwing Kagome her diary but not before taking out 2 pages. 

~End Chapter~

Really stupid, I know. I hope my next idea comes out right and if it suddenly becomes February in the middle of January then just go along with the plot. =P I have 2 specials for February.

Kouga: Huh? There is only 1 holiday you can make a special for and that's Valentines Day. Unless your talking about that French holiday those southern people celebrate. Um……… what is it called again?

I think Mardi Gras but it's not that. The Japanese don't celebrate that. I'm talking about my birthday! The 23rd of February. 

Kouga: Then it's not a special

~Glares~ it's a special in my book. So I'll update soon but on the 14th and 23rd of February, I'll have chapters.     

  


	21. A Day to Remember

St. Hoshi's School for Youkai & Humans Aware of Them You should know the plot/summary etc by now 

I DO NOT own YU YU HAKUSHO or INUYASHA. I do own the school St. Hoshi though. And it's a 99.9% chance I don't own ANY song that appears in this fic. So if you try to sue me, I have lawyers. =P

Well here it is and I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sorry, I didn't have time to make a Valentines Day one but I did make my birthday one. So, Happy Birthday to me!

Kouga: ~grumbles~ yea happy birthday

;_; your so mean

A Birthday to Remember 

"Hey! Guys!" Sango yelled down the hall 

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked

"Guess what we forgot?" Sango said

"What?" Kurama asked

"Half wits do you know what today is?" Sango asked

"The 23rd of February, why?" Yusuke asked

--; "I knew that," Sango said and sighed, "I guess I'll go tell them myself,"

Kouga's eyes widened and he finally said, "Now I remember! Its Hiei and Yukina's birthday!" 

"Din Ding! And Kouga wins the prize," Sango said boredly 

"How could we forget their birthday!" Keiko said 

"Dunno, good question," Inuyasha said

"I FORGOT YUKINA'S BIRTHDAY!" Kuwabara shrieked but Kanna pointed her mirror at him to shut him up 

"Thanks a lot Kanna, my ears needed that," Sango said 

"How about we throw just a small party for them," Botan chirped

Sango frowned and said, "The problem is, Kagome, Kikyou, Kagura, and I are playing at a restaurant so we couldn't attend the party," 

"Hey! How about the party can be at the restaurant?" Kagura asked

"Hai!" all agreed

"But Kurama must make sure Hiei and Yukina don't go to the café too soon," Kikyou said 

"Why me?"

"Because your Hiei's best friend," Sango said, "Well we have to get ready for tonight," 

7:25 that Night

"Kurama you've been taking us everywhere, lets rest at this café," Yukina asked

Kurama looked at it and thought, 'Perfect Timing'

"5 minutes until show time!" said someone one stage. Kurama found everyone at the table that stood in front of the stage. 

"Oh! Konnichiwa Everyone," Yukina said then asked, "Why are you're here?"

They all just smiled to keep a straight face, "We're here to see Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Kikyou play," Botan answered

"Ok, mind if I join you all?" Yukina asked

"No problem." Kouga replied

Kurama took his seat and Hiei took his. After a few minutes the table heard music starting and turned to the stage

[me no own POSITIVE, Ranma ½ ending song that it is] 

**[Kagome and Kikyou] ****_Dou sureba ii?   
Kono mama ja Kono koi wa dame ni naru   
Ai shisugite 'ru   
Aenai to kimochi dake oikakete 'ru   
Anata ga dare ka to atte 'ru imaaju   
Ittari kitari no muda na enajii   
  
_**

_What should I do?   
If things stays like this this love will go nowhere   
I'm loving too much...   
If we don't meet I'll end up chasing mere feelings   
Imagining you're meeting someone   
Energy wasted on going and coming_

**[All]****_ O-negai dare ka itte   
"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to   
Shiawase ni nareru kachi   
Juubun motte iru kara ne   
Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa   
Positive na aidea dake yo   
Atama de wakatte 'te mo Kokoro ga midarete 'ru   
  
_**

_Someone please say   
"'Coz you'll be all right"   
For I hold enough   
Value that can lead to happiness   
The key to the future   
Positive ideas only   
I know with my head But my heart's confused___

**_  
_****[Sango and Kagura]****_ Nayamitsukarete   
Madoronda Mimi moto ni kikoete 'ru   
Yasashii koe wa   
Hontou no jibun kamo shirenai yo ne   
Hajimete deatta koi wo shite 'ru mono   
Sonna ni tayasuku owaru hazu nai   
  
_****__**

_The gentle voice heard   
By the troubled and tired   
Ears that dozed off   
Is perhaps my real self   
The love that I meet for the first time   
Isn't supposed to end so easily_**__**

**_  
[All] Itsu mo jibun ni iu yo   
"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to   
Ai sareru kagayaki wo   
Ikutsu mo motte iru kara ne   
Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa   
Positive na aidea dake yo   
Hontou wa tanjun na no   
Shiawase ni naru koto _**

_I always say to myself   
"'Coz you'll be all right"   
For I hold much   
Beloved light   
The key to the future   
Positive ideas only   
It's really that easy   
That of becoming happy_

**[Kagome and Sango] ****_Itsu mo jibun ni iu yo   
"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to   
Ai sareru kagayaki wo   
Ikutsu mo motte iru kara ne   
Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa   
Positive na aidea dake yo   
Hontou wa tanjun na no   
Shiawase ni naru koto_**

_I always say to myself   
"'Coz you'll be all right"   
For I hold much   
Beloved light   
The key to the future   
Positive ideas only   
It's really that easy   
That of becoming happy****_

The crow cheered as the song ended and the girls smiled. "Sango will sing a solo to finish up the night!" Kagome announced as Sango quietly walked to the top mic. 
    
    **_Oto no nai sakebi-goe ga uneru jigoku no rabirinsu _**
    
    **_ Sono oku ni umeta toshitsuki wa yami no sararifoorasu _**
    
    **_ Ayametai kuroi kioku _**

**_ Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday..._**__
    
    _In the labyrinth of hell where silent screams hurl _
    
    _The yearly moon is salary for us _
    
    _Black memories _
    
    _Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday... _
    
    **_Umareta koto sae norotta hate ni _**

**_ Myaku utsu kono hokori yomigaeru_**__
    
    _When even having been born was a curse _
    
    _I revive my pride _
    
    **_Karu-sugiru inochi demo ikinuku ikite ronrinusu _**
    
    **_ Kono sugao mirai e no ikenie utsukushi suteitasu _**

** Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday...**
    
    _Loneliness in living through a light life _
    
    _That this gentle face be a sacrifice for the future is a beautiful status _
    
    **_Yodonde nagarete umarekawatte _**

** Karuma no fuchi wo koe yomigaeru**
    
    _Revive and surpass the abyss of karma _
    
    **_Ikiru no wa akumu ni nite 'ta kedo kono yo wa endoresu _**
    
    **_ Katachi aru mono wa horobi soshite ishiki dake ga... _**

** Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday...**
    
    _Living is like a nightmare but this world is endless _
    
    _Those with form desintegrate and only awareness remains _
    
    _Happy Birthday, Happy Rebirthday... _

After finished and the crowd clapped, Sango blushed a bit and Kagome was pulling her hair out.

**The Dressing Room**

"Sango! Why that song!" Kagome shrieked

"Only birthday type song I made," Sango rolled her eyes
    
    _"_But lyrics like_ '_**_jigoku no rabirinsu_****' **and_  '_**_Ikiru no wa akumu ni nite 'ta kedo kono yo wa endoresu'_**" Kikyou said to Sango's response
    
    "I personally liked it," Kagura said, "I know it doesn't fit Yukina but Hiei…"
    
    All of them thought for a second and their thoughts were interrupted. "Hey! Nice song Sango!" Botan called cheerfully
    
    "Nice Song!" Kagome shrieked, "That song was inhumane!" 
    
    "Kagome it wasn't that bad," Kurama said smiling 
    
    "Well lets get to the group," Sango said as they all left the dressing room
    
    That night they all ate at the restaurant and had fu but something was on Sango's mind. Kagome noticing this whispered to Botan. "Sango has been acting strange all day,"
    
    "Yea I know, its as though shes been in a trance. She can sing creepy songs but the way she sung Rebirth ~Saisei~ was beyond me." Botan whispered back 
    
    "Hey! Sango are you going to eat?" Yusuke asked with his mouth full
    
    "Yusuke manners!" Keiko said
    
    "No, its fine, he can have it," Sango said not even turning to look at them. She just continued looking out the window.
    
    Kagome shrieked. "Something is wrong with you! That's your favorite food! What's wrong? Are you possessed or something!" Kagome said still with a bit of shrieking, "Tell us,"
    
    Everyone turned from Kagome to Sango. Still looking out the window, Sango acted as though she didn't hear anything. Finally without moving her head, her eyes glanced at Kagome, "I need some fresh air," With that, Sango got up and left
    
    Outside, Sango felt a bit more peaceful but still not as peaceful as she wanted to. She sighed and thought to herself, _'Why can't I just tell him… Why is it even bothering me…' _
    
    _"I don't know what words I can say_
    
    _The wind has a way to talk to me_
    
    _Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_
    
    _I pray for reply_
    
    _I'm ready"_
    
    Sango started singing and singing usually made her calmer. 
    
    _"Quiet days calm me_
    
    _Oh, serenity_
    
    _Someone please tell me _
    
    _Ohhmm, what is it they say?_
    
    _Maybe I will know one day_
    
    _"I don't know what words I can say_
    
    _The wind has a way to talk to me_
    
    _Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_
    
    _I pray for reply_
    
    _I'm ready"_
    
    "Hn, everyone is worried about you and you're out here singing," came a familiar voice
    
    "And what if I am. Nothing to you," Sango said 
    
    "Puh, Kagome won't stop shrieking and everyone else is wondering," was the reply
    
    "Hn, if Kagome is the worried one, why did you come, you should be in there, its your birthday not mine," Sango said to Hiei
    
    Back inside Kagome stopped her shrieking and smiled. "It worked."
    
    "What worked," Botan asked
    
    "Tell us!" Inuyasha then asked
    
    "I can't, well maybe I can tell those who know," Kagome said whispering into Botan's ear like when she thought something was wrong with Sango
    
    "You mean she wanted us to focus on Yukina so she could be alone with him?" Botan whispered back. 
    
    "Mhmm," Kagome replied as she told Kikyou and Kagura who just gave a smile in agreement.
    
    Back outside Hiei and Sango were just staring at each other. Finally Sango sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I've kept you away from the party too long, I'm going back to St. Hoshi's, tell everyone I'm fine," After a few steps she found Hiei's hand griping her wrist.
    
    "Sango…" he said in a warning voice
    
    She just gave him a sad glance and said, "You'd never understand," 
    
    "Of course we understand," chirped Kagome coming from the bushes, "I know exactly why your sad," 
    
    "You little bugger, you," Botan snickered coming from the bushes
    
    "Talk your dead dogs," Sango narrowed her eyes, Hiei had let go of her wrist and left. 
    
    "Aww, hes gone," Kagome pouted
    
    "Lets just get back to the party," Sango shrugged 
    
    They had fun the rest of the night but Sango was still a little sad. They all headed back to St. Hoshi's. Sango sticking to the way back of the group. She still had something on her mind. 
    
    **Room #999 [Sango and Hiei's Room at St. Hoshi's] **
    
    Sango sighed as she went into the bathroom to change her clothing. Coming out she noticed Hiei sitting on the bed as though he was waiting for her. Sango walked quietly over to him and sat down next to him. "Hn," was all he said as he looked at her. She had a sad glance again. "Puh, you've had the look all day,"
    
    "I had a feeling," she said 
    
    "Hn, something is wrong," Hiei told her, "You'd be beating me to a pulp at the moment if you were normal," 
    
    "Its your birthday so I won't do anything," Sango said smiling a bit 
    
    Hiei glared at her and sighed. No use fighting with her. For a moment they sat in silence. He then felt her come a bit closer to him. He felt her scotch back a bit and felt a bit sad though he didn't show it. Sango sighed and the next thing Hiei knew, his head was resting in her lap. He looked away from her and he feel her shoulders lift. "Hn, what's wrong with you, woman,"
    
    "Nothing," Sango replied after a second of thought. Hiei removed his head from her lap and looked at her. She looked back at him. For a second there all they did was stare at each other but then Sango smiled. _'Is this the time I wanted' _she thought to herself.
    
    Hiei felt her motion closer to him again. Finally she stopped and the only thing between them went her hands. Instead of her motioning, he found her leaning towards him. Not knowing her purpose Hiei watched as she stopped at his face. She looked as though she was thinking something through. His face was so close to her's he could feel her warm breath. Finally he found her purpose. Her lips at first gentlely touched his and in a surprise, Sango received the kiss in return. After a second of the returned kiss, the gentle kiss turned more passionate, which knocked the two over. After the kiss finally ended, they stared for a second but Hiei looked away to blush. Sango blushed for a second and smiled really big. 
    
    **~Done!~**
    
    **Ok so this is my birthday chapter and the best birthday present would be if you reviewed. Pretty please will you review? Also please review my new fiction, _Toki Kaeru_. Well see you all next chapter, **     


End file.
